Summer Eclipse
by Dcm3387
Summary: Chap 15: Last chapter. The rangers get ready to head home, reflecting everything they went through and fixed any problems that they needed too. A NSDT Crossover. HunterToriBlake, ConnerKiraTrent Love Triangles. DustinMarah
1. Destination Reefside

A/N: This is a DT/NS Cross over. A Trent/Kira/Conner Triangle. A Blake/Tori/Hunter Tirangle. Dustin/Marah and an action/adventure/drama genre. Read and review! This is also an AU. So anything could happen.  
  
Also if your waiting patiently for my other fics to update, I will get them updated A.S.A.P. School is pretty much over, so I have a lot of free time.  
  
**Chapter 1**: Destination - Reefside  
  
_In Blue Bay Harbor.._  
  
One year has passed since the defeat of Lothor and his army. The Rangers of Blue Bay Harbor had retired and moved on with their lives. It was the summer of their Senior year, and as soon as the senior year passes, everyone will be ready for college. For now, Dustin, Shane, Cam and Tori are just enjoying the present, and not worrying about the future. There was only two weeks of summer and they had to enjoy every minute of it. Hunter had gone to the Thunder Academy to take over as the Head Teacher. He would occasionally visit, but they had become more rare as each day passed. Blake has been touring all over the country. He still calls in and sends a post card, whenever he could find the free time. Tori always enjoyed hearing from him.   
  
It was a warm August afternoon and Tori had entered the Wind Ninja Academy courtyard. The cool summer breeze blew across her face as she walked towards the school with a huge smile on her face. She was enjoying the wonderful weather. Summer was her favorite weather, where she could surf all she wanted and have to be confined to so much clothing. She entered the academy and brushed her hair out of her face as she ran into one of her best friend.  
  
"Hey Shane." She exclaimed.  
  
The young man turned around and smiled. He was wearing his ninja outfit and was sweating pretty badly. He had just finished up training, and was taking a break. He took a sip of his water bottle before responded.  
  
"Yo Tori, what's up?"   
  
She shrugged as they walked, "Nothing. Just coming by to say hello."  
  
He nodded, "That's cool." He chuckled.   
  
They turned down the long narrow hallway, passing some of the students. Tori glanced over to a closed door down the hall. They had entered the dorms section the academy. Everyone that trains at the school has a dorm room, even if they live in the area. Sensei figured that it would be nice that if everyone had it, if they wanted some privacy. Tori, Dustin and Shane just see it as an extra storage space.   
  
"Isn't that Dustin's room?" Tori pointed out.  
  
Shane turned and scratched his head, "You know, now that I think about it. I had never once been in there."  
  
Tori thought for a sec, crossing her arms, "Neither have I." She replied.  
  
Shane laughed a bit, showing a huge grin on his face, "Want to find out?" He smirked.  
  
Tori beamed with excitement as they both dashed to the door and halted before opening. Tori put a finger to her mouth, and slowly opened the door. They both hung their head inside and began spying. Dustin was moving back and forth, grabbing things from left and right. Tori hung from the door knob as she scanned the room. Posters of Motor Cross and trophies were everywhere. A small cot was in the corner with a dresser. A few picture frames and a small stereo were on the dresser and on top of the cot was a large black bag  
  
"What a weird room." Shane whispered to her.  
  
Dustin walked to the corner of the room and slammed his fist against the wall, causing the whole room to shake. The force made Tori and Shane lose balance and they fell into the room.   
  
"If your going to spy on me, you can do a lot better then that." He spoke.  
  
He didn't even look at them as he talked. He continued to pack as Shane help the blonde up. Tori brushed herself off and walked towards the bed, watching as Dustin pack away some clothes and magazines.   
  
"What are doing?" She asked, with a puzzle look on her face.  
  
Dustin glanced at her before turning to his closet, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing. I leave tomorrow." He responded as he headed towards the closet.   
  
Tori followed, "Leaving!? When did this happen?"  
  
Dustin stopped and turned to her. She had a hurt and concern look on her face. The thought of her best friend leaving without explanation was scaring her a bit. Shane walked towards the dresser and picked up a picture frame. A beautiful young women was sitting against a tree holding a guitar. Her light brown hair fell down past her shoulders, and onto her yellow jersey.   
  
"Who's the babe?" Shane gawked.  
  
Dustin looked past Tori and at Shane. He moved quickly towards him and snatched the picture out of his hands.  
  
"Aw, does Dustin have a girlfriend?" Shane spoke, with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
Dustin turned and threw the picture frame at Shane. Shane's eyes widen as he ducked, the picture went flying towards the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the ground. Tori bit her lips and looked down at the ground before staring at Dustin again. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"I won't be back for a while. I was hoping to leave without being noticed. I didn't want to go through this." He whispered before exiting the room.   
  
Shane and Tori exchanged concern looks before he turned to pick up the picture that fell out of the frame. Tori walked over and looked over his shoulder as they stared at the women. Shane turned it over and noticed some writing on it.  
  
'To my brother. Keep on racing, and I'll keep on singing. We'll see each other again someday..'  
  
Tori and Shane were speechless. They've been best friends for who knows how long, and they finally learn that Dustin isn't an only child. Cam quickly came into the room, breathing heavily. They looked up at him.  
  
"Shane, I need your help. Marah set off the Ninja Ops security. Oh and Tori, you have a phone call from Blake."  
  
---  
_In Reefside..   
_  
School had been out for a while and the gang of Reefside were dreading the thought of going back to school. Mesogog had taken a long absent and the rangers weren't complaining. One less thing to worry about. Conner had decided to take a drive down to the Cyberspace. He parked the car in the parking lot and got out. Tons of kids were hanging out and around the building. With summer here, Cyberspace would be one busy place. Conner sighed and walked into the building and took a look around. Kira was sitting at table by herself. She was writing something on the paper. Conner walked over and placed his hand on the table to get her attention. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Conner."   
  
"Kira. What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Working on some songs. Hayley wants me to perform again next week." She explained.  
  
"Where's Ethan?" He looked around the room.  
  
Kira pointed behind her. Ethan was sitting at a computer, playing a game. Conner rolled his eyes and chuckled. He thought it was best to leave him alone. Hayley walked over and Conner waved to her.   
  
"Conner Mcknight. I have a favor to ask you." She spoke sweetly. Conner eyed her, giving his full attention.  
  
She handed him a stack of flyers. Kira wrinkled her forehead as she grabbed a flyer and read it.  
  
"Cyberspace. A place to eat, have fun and surf the net. Live Performance by Kira Ford." She read, "Also September 1st, free autograph signing session from the famous Blade Bradly." Kira looked up at Hayley.  
  
"Blake?" She asked.  
  
Hayley nodded, "Yeah. It'll attract a lot of the extreme sports people. Blake is becoming a well known motocross racer and he had agreed to do some autographs here when his tour takes him here."   
  
Conner snapped his fingers to get their attention, Oh, yeah! That new motocross track is opening up soon!"   
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious." Kira smirked.  
  
"Anytime babe." He shot back.  
  
Kira turned her seat and faced him, "Hey Hayley, ever wonder what Conner would look like with a foot in his mouth?"  
  
Hayley chuckled and pushed the flyers to him, "Could you please pass these out."   
  
Conner groaned but nodded slowly, "All right. I guess I can."   
  
"Has anyone seen Trent?" Kira asked curiously.  
  
"Why do the girls always fall for the bad guy?" Conner mumbled as he stood up and grabbed the flyers.   
  
Kira shot a look at him as he exited. She then sighed as she watch him drive away through the window.   
  
"Falling for him?" Hayley giggled.  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "Hayley, if I ever fall for a guy like that. Remind me to jump off the cliff."  
  
"Will do." She responded and returned to her work.   
  
Conner drove down the road towards home. He wanted to go to soccer practice but realized he forgot his uniform. He looked over at the passenger seat at all the paper he had.  
  
"Well if Hayley wants me to advertise, then advertise I shall." He grinned.  
  
He grabbed a hand ful paper and drove down the city streets, throwing them out the window. A huge gust of wind picked up and blew the flyers into the sky. It begin raining paper all over the place. Dustin was walking down the streets of Reefside when he noticed the flyers falling from the sky. After a long Bus ride, he finally made it to his destination. His purpose and reasons were still unknown. He dropped his black bag and grabbed a flyer that was falling from the sky and read it.  
  
"Hey Blake. Your coming here?" He laughed.  
  
Dustin crinkled the paper up and stuff it in his bag before throwing it over his back and continued walking. He walked past a TV store. Channels were playing and the sport channel caught his attention. A man was skateboarding, pulling off fantastic moves. Dustin leaned against the glass, trying to figure it out who it was. Then he chuckled.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Dustin watched as it changed to Tori surfing.   
  
Dustin remembered that extreme sport contest video they entered in and won. They were replaying it on the Sports Channel. Dustin couldn't deny that he had a lot of fun making that video. He turned and looked around at the strange city.  
  
"Can I help you?" A man behind him spoke.   
  
Dustin turned around and noticed a man wearing all white.   
  
"Uh yeah, well I don't know. I was looking for someone. Names Dustin."  
  
He extended his hand, "Trent."   
  
"Hello Trent. Nice to meet you. I'm looking for Kira Ford. I don't know if you know her." He thought it was a long shot, but he asked anyways.  
  
He chuckled, "Matter of fact I do. She goes to my school."   
  
Dustin beamed with happiness, "Dude, that's sweet. Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
He shrugged, "I think she's out of town for today. If you want, I can give her a call tomorrow for you."   
  
Dustin slowly nodded, a bit disappointed but happy somebody was helping him, "All right. I don't know what I'm going to do till then. Guess I should find a place to stay.."   
  
Trent shook his head, "What are you new to the city?"  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "Is it obvious? I just jumped on a bus and came here. Maybe I should of thought this whole thing out."   
  
Trent sighed and looked around, "If you need a place to crash man, I got an apartment room for you. I mean, I live in a house, but I rented out an apartment for like emergency or something.   
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Any friend of Kira, is a friend of mine." Trent laughed, "Here's the location." He handed him a small card and turned and walked away, "I'll give you a call tomorrow."   
  
Dustin smiled and waved, "Thank's man!"  
  
Trent turned the corner and shook his head, "What a freaking moron. He might be useful to get to Kira..." He laughed evilly.   
  
---  
  
Read and Review, thank you. 


	2. Figuring It Out Along the Way

A/N: Thank you for your review  
  
**Chapter 2**: Figuring It Out Along The Way  
  
Dustin had walked for a few hours, trying to find the apartment building that Trent was going to let him stay at. The sun was beating down on him, and the temperature rises as each minute passed. He finally found the right apartment building. It was a large white building, about 5 stories high.   
  
"Guess this is the place.." He whispered to himself.   
  
Dustin read the card slowly, trying to figure out where Room 117 was. He climbed the outer steps to the second floor balcony and read each door number till he got to the one he was looking for. He turned and looked to see if anyone was around before unlocking the door with the key that Trent had given him. He entered the cool dark room and was amazed at how big it was. He dropped his bag on the floor and flipped a switch. He was standing in a large living room, with a white couch and a 29" TV against the wall. A large painting was hung above the couch, and the room was decorated with hanging wall lights. He turned into the medium size kitchen. A brown wooden dinner table was in the middle of the room, and the counters were marble white.   
  
"Damn.. This guy really must like white." He chuckled to himself.   
  
He left the kitchen and into the bedroom. A queen size bed was against the wall, and a slide glass door was on the other side, and it lead out into a balcony. He opened the glass slide door and walked out and scanned his surroundings. He could see a lot of the city streets. The sky was clear, and the sun was bright. A cool wind brushed past him, ruffling his yellow and white plaid button shirt.   
  
"Gess I wait." He whispered.  
  
--  
_Blue Bay Harbor_  
  
Hours had past since Dustin left and Shane and Tori were hanging down at Ninja Ops with Cam. Neither of them were clues of why Dustin left, or who that girl in the picture was. The only clue was the writing on the back of the picture, but never once had Dustin mentioned he had a sister.   
  
"Cam. I don't understand. Why would Dustin keep this from us." Tori asked.  
  
Cam spun around on his chair and looked at her. He reached up and adjusted his glasses before shrugging.  
  
"Beats me. Your his best friend. You tell me."   
  
Shane leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Any idea where he went?"   
  
"He's gone to go and visit his relatives." Sensei's voice spoke up.  
  
The wise Sensei began walking down the steps as everyone turned to him. Tori and Shane glanced at each other.  
  
"I see he hasn't told you. " Sensei continued.  
  
"About the girl in the picture? His sister? No he hasn't." Shane responded.  
  
"He will inform us all when the time is right. For now, I have a favor to ask you Shane." Sensei turned to him/   
  
Shane rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Sensei, to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I need you to escort a student to Reefside for me." He explained, "I think you know him. Eric Mcknight. He wants to go visit his brother, but I cannot allow him to travel alone."  
  
"I have to be his personal baby sitter? Come on, Sensei, Eric is the worst student ever. I can't.."   
  
Sensei shot him a look and Shane piped down, backing away a little. He nodded slowly before walking out of the room. Tori giggled as she bowed to Sensei and waved goodbye to Cam and left also. She was hoping to catch up with Shane, but when she got out onto the courtyard, he was already gone. Se sighed and walked a bit, deciding what she should do next.  
  
Suddenly Tori felt a hand on her shoulder and a low deep voice spoke, "Lothor has returned."   
  
Tori turned around and flipped the mysterious person over. Her eyes widen when she recognized the dirty blonde.  
  
"Oh my god! Hunter!" She screamed.  
  
She knelt down and helped him up, Hunter was laughing and groaning in pain at once.  
  
"Ugh, remind me never to do that again." He joked.   
  
She threw herself at him, giving him a huge hug. It had been a while since she last saw him, and for a strange reason, she seamed to miss him a lot every time he was gone. She broke away and brushed back a piece of her hair before smiling.  
  
"Miss me?" He asked curiously.  
  
She blushed, "You bet I did!"   
  
"Where's everyone else?" Hunter looked around the courtyard, hoping to see more familer faces.  
  
"Shane has to bring a student to another city. Dustin left for a strange reason and well Cam is down in Ninja Ops with Sensei." Tori responded.  
  
"oh.. Well that's nice." Hunter gave a puzzled look. He felt a little out of place for a sec, "Come on, let's go say hi." He told her and started walking.  
  
Tori ran up and jumped on Hunter's back and laughed. Hunter was a bit surprised but regained his balance and held onto her tightly.  
  
"You really gotten lazy." He joked.  
  
"Still can kick your butt if I wanted to." She shot back, before bursting out in laughter.   
  
--  
_Between Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside_  
  
"Damn it! I hate this car!" Shane groaned as he kicked his small red car.   
  
Shane and Eric were on their way to Reefside when the car began to smoke. Shane forgot why he stopped driving his old beat up car around. It was because he'd always had bad luck with it and it would die out at the wrong time. He sighed and scratched his head as he looked at the smoking engine. Eric Mcknight stood beside him, unsure what to say.  
  
"You have a crappy card dude." He finally spoke up.  
  
"Gee thanks Eric. I couldn't have figured that out on my own." He sarcastically snapped back before looking under the hood again.  
  
"Why don't we just ninja streak? Its so much faster!" He suggested.  
  
Shane shook his head as he went around his car and reached into the trunk. He pulled out a small red tool box and placed it on the roof of the car.  
  
"You know we can't do that. Sensei would kill us if found out, we used our ninja powers." He shot back.  
  
Eric groaned and scratched his head. His short brown hair was soft and smooth. So much different then his brother's long hair. They may be twins, but they don't really act like it. Eric walked onto the field as Shane began to work on his car.   
  
"Yo Shane! I think I got those ninja powers down. I've been practicing! Do you wanna see?"  
  
"Not now Eric." He mumbled.  
  
Eric began to move his hands around. When Shane didn't hear any complaining from Eric being able to use his ninja powers, he had to look up to see what he was doing.  
  
"Eric. Stop, not now." Shane grew irritated.  
  
"Oh come on man. Its quick." Eric whined  
  
Shane put down his wench and walked towards him.  
  
"Eric. Get over here." Shane began to yell.  
  
Eric ignored his teacher and blew into his hands and released a powerful gust of wind. The force was so strong, Shane was knocked off his feat. The tool box that was on top of the car went flying into the air. Tools went everywhere. Shane groaned as he laid in the grass.  
  
"Why me.. Why me.."   
  
"Oops." Eric looked away, trying to act innocent.  
--  
_Reefside  
_  
Dustin wondered back into his apartment building. He grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed some numbers.  
  
"Guess I'll call my Mom Let her know I'm in town. City.. whatever I am in."   
  
Dustin held onto the phone tightly as it began to ring. He felt a little nervous, his Mom probably would of killed him if she found out he just go up and left Blue Bay Harbor. He knew his mother's number, but he didn't exactly know where they lived in the City. Reefside is a large place, and it would take forever. Especially at Dustin's rate.   
  
"Hello, Fords Residents." A voice spoke.  
  
"Mom?" Dustin responded.  
  
"Waldo? Waldo, what are you doing dear. Its not a real good idea to.."  
  
"Mom, is Kira there?" He interuptted.  
  
"Waldo.. You know how your stepfather is. He doesn't want you to see her." She said in a soft tone.  
  
"I'm in Reefside. I want to talk to her!" He demanded.  
  
"Reefside? Dustin. You left Aunt Kari and Uncle Joe at Blue Bay? Does your father know of this!?" She grew a tad angry.  
  
"Dad wouldn't care! He's off racing Motocross around the world." He explained.   
  
"Look, I'll let Kira know you called. In fact, she's at Reefside High." She explained.  
  
"Who's that!?" A man's voiced echoed in the background.  
  
"Honey I have to go. I love you." She spoke softly before hanging up.  
  
Dustin held the phone against his ears for a few more minutes. He grew a bit angry and threw the phone on the ground. He left out of the apartment with haste and onto the street. He turned and saw a young blonde girl and a young man holding a camera.  
  
"Excuse me!" Dustin shouted out.  
  
The girl turned and looked at him, "Devin. Do you know this kid?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know. Lets go find out what he wants Cassidy. I think that's the best logical thing to do."  
  
Dustin ran towards them and stopped, catching his breathe. "Hi, Can I ask you where Reefside High is?"   
  
Cassidy nodded and pointed, "Yeah.. It's that way." She said.  
  
Dustin smiled and ran off. Without thinking, he used his ninja skills and ninja streaked towards the school. Cassidy and Devin went wide eye at what they saw. Dustin finally made it to the school and walked up the entrance. The place was pretty much empty, due to the fact that it was still summer. School doesn't start till next week. He entered the hallway and looked around. He walked a few minutes before he found himself in the science wing. He noticed a few kids in a room with a teacher. He knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." Tommy Oliver spoke up.   
  
Conner and Ethan were sitting at the desk as Dustin walked in. He glanced and waved at them before turning to the teacher.  
  
"Hi.. I was looking for someone.." Dustin explained, a bit nervous.  
  
"I doubt you'll find him or her here. Schools not in session yet. You new?" Tommy replied.  
  
"Kinda.. Uh, her names Kira Ford." He explained further.   
  
Ethan and Conner exchanged glances before leaning forward, with great interest.   
  
"Someone mentioned my name?" A voice behind Dustin spoke.  
  
Dustin turned around and backed away. Kira stood in the door, her long brown wavy hair all in her face. She held her guitar as she brushed the hair out of her way.  
  
"Kira.." He whispered.  
  
"Du..du.." She was speechless.  
  
Dustin smiled, trying not to laugh. She dropped the guitar and dashed forward, giving him a huge hug.   
  
"Oh my god.." She whispered in his ears, "My dad's going to kill you."   
  
She broke away and looked at him, she had mix emotion. She was so happy he was here, at the same time she wish he wasn't. Things were going great, she didn't want to deal with more problems now.   
  
"What are you doing here!??" She demanded to know.  
  
"I came to visit. What else?" He exclaimed.  
  
Kira glanced at the 3 audience and pulled Dustin out in the hallway and closed the door. Ethan and Conner dashed to the door to listen.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" Ethan whispered.  
  
"No idea.. But you got competition."  
  
"I don't like her!" Conner snapped back.  
  
"Shhh." Ethan shot back, "We might learn something.."   
  
--  
  
Read and Review. 


	3. The Past is The Past

A/N: Thank you for your review. (Monkay Pooh, Miz Greenleaf, Drumgirl, jim hawkins, star, to name af ew)

For those who are waiting for my update of Innocent (The sequal to Silence) The next chapter will be post June 25th at the earliest. Sorry for any inconvinces, I decided to put a hold on that story.  
  
**Chapter 3:** The Past Is The Past  
  
Dustin and Kira stood their in the hall looking at each other. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see his sister. It has been 11 years since they last saw each other. Only connection was through the mail and pictures they sent. He is now 18, and she is 17. Its stranged how things turned out the way it did. How they were forced to split up.   
  
"You can't be here Dustin. You know how our stepdad is. He.." Kira spoke softly, trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
"You called him dad earlier...." Dustin whispered.  
  
Kira brushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Dustin, you know what I meant. I know he's not my real father, but he.."  
  
"Jake Brooks is your father." Dustin interuppted, "He's our dad, not this bozo."  
  
Kira turned away, "Shut up Dustin. He abandon us along time ago for that stupid motocross thing. At least John's been there for me." She then turned around and walked over to him, looking into his eyes, "Seriously Dustin. Why do you keep defending him? After what he did to you?"  
  
"Because!" He stammered, "Why not? I know-I know..I just.." He couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Do you even remember what happened? How even go into this situation." She asked...  
  
---  
**_Past - 11 Years ago.   
_**  
"Dustin! Come inside! I want to talk to you!" Jake shouted to his son.  
  
7 year old Dustin brooks turned around and waved, "All right dad! Hold on a sec. Let me try out my new bike!" He answered back.  
  
Jake chuckled as he watched his son from the front step of his house. Dustin stood in the grass as he lifted up brand new Mountain Bike. He brushed his moppy medium long hair out of his face. For a 7 year old, he had a lot of hair, but he loved it. He loved going as fast as he could, and letting his hair flail all over the place. He jumped on his bike and began riding around the yard as fast as he could. Jake chuckled as he continued to watch. Dustin was having a time of his life. He looked back and waved to his dad.   
  
"Uh Dustin! Mail Box! Watch out!" His father called out.  
  
Dustin turned to see the mail box and slammed right into it, falling right off his bike. He laid in the grass, groaning. Jake ran over as fast as he could and helped him up.  
  
"You dork."   
  
Dustin snickered as he sat up.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.  
  
Jake sat down next to him on the grass, his smile faded away.   
  
"Dustin. I have been asked to take a trip to a motocross exhibition."  
  
"Sweet! That sounds fun!" Dustin exclaimed, "How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"That's the thing. I will be gone for a while. Maybe a year." He whispered back, with a painful tone in his voice  
  
Dustin crawled on his knees towards him, and sat right next to him, looking at him.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Dustin gave a concern look.  
  
"Your going to go live with your mother." His voice cracked.  
  
Dustin stood up, "What!? No! I don't wanna! I want to go with you!"  
  
Jake stood up and looked down at him.  
  
"Waldo.."   
  
Dustin knew when his dad used his real name, that this must be really hard on him.   
  
Dustin's eyes begin to water. He wiped them away, as he looked up at him, "Dad..I don't get it.. Why are you doing this?"   
  
"I have too. Look, you have sister remember? You will have someone to finally play with!" He tried to cheer him up.  
  
"But I want a dad.." Dustin began to cry.   
  
He knelt down and wiped his tears out of his eyes, "Hey shh.. I will always be there if you need me. I'll come back if anything happens."  
  
Dustin nodded slowly and Jake smiled.   
  
3 years Later   
  
"I don't care! I want him out of the house!" A voice of a roaring man was heard.  
  
It had been 3 years since Dustin moved in with his mom. He is now 10. After his dad promised he'd be gone for 1 year, he finds out he signed a contract to Tour around the world for a bit. Dustin laid against the wall of his room as he heard his mother and his stepfather arguing with each other.  
  
"John! You can't be serious!" Dustin's mother, Serena yelled back, "He's only 10. Why do you hate him so much!??"  
  
"He doesn't belong in this house. He's nothing but trouble! You never asked me if he could move in to begin with!"  
  
Dustin continued sitting in his room, listening to the fight. A faint knock on the door and a young girl appeared. Dustin turned and smiled as she walked over and sat next to him. Her light brown hair fell down to her shoulders. Her smile brighten up his day.  
  
"Hi." She spoke shyly.  
  
"Hi.." Dustin whispered back.  
  
"Don't worry Daw-stin." She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, "Ev-we-thing will be okay."  
  
Dustin couldn't help but smile as she talked. Slurring on the words, trying to act as if she's 5, but in fact was just one year younger then him.  
  
"See.. Told you I can make you smile." She laughed.  
  
"Kira.. how do you stand him." Dustin asked curiously.  
  
"He's a good dad. Just... got to get use to him." Kira answered.  
  
"Stepfather." He corrected her.  
  
She lifted her head up and nodded, "I know Dustin."   
  
They both then turned back to the fighting, listening closely.  
  
"John stop it! You love Kira! And she's your stepdaughter! Why can't you love your stepson?"  
  
"She's a Ford! That Jake guy may have knocked you up twice, but before Kira was born, you married ME, and she was born as a Ford. He's still a Brooks!" He explained, "You get him out of the house or I will!"   
  
Dustin turned to Kira and smiled, "Promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Kira asked.  
  
"We don't lose touch." He whispered as he heard John storming up the stairs of the house.  
  
"Promise.." Kira whispered.  
  
The door slammed open and he running in, "Your coming with me!" John shouted at him.  
-----  
_Presents  
_  
"And then I was forced to live with Aunt Kari and Joe..and Dad kept calling, saying he still wants to Tour... and that he would visit.." Dustin finished up, before looking at the ground.  
  
Kira nodded, "You see? He promised you he'd come back. And he didn't! He never once visited me!"  
  
Dustin leaned against the lockers and banged his head against it. Kira gave a weak smile, as they stood their in awkward silence.  
  
"Kira." A familiar voice echoed down the hall. Dustin and Kira both turned and saw Trent walking towards them.   
  
Kira smiled as he greeted her.   
  
"Hey Trent!"   
  
Trent turned to Dustin and nodded, "I see you found her." He chuckled.  
  
Kira glanced at him and then back at Trent, "Oh. You guys met?"   
  
Dustin nodded slowly, "Yeah. He's giving me a place to crash. I owe him one."   
  
"So Kira. Wanna hit the movies tonight?" Trent asked.  
  
Kira thought for a sec and nodded, "Sure. Why not. I love to."   
  
On the other side of the door, Ethan and Conner were still listening closly. Tommy Oliver was just working on some papers, thinking they were being childish and dumb, but he didnt' want to get into the middle of it.   
  
'Damn! Trent just asked your girl out!" Ethan laughed.  
  
"She's not my girl! For the last time!" Conner snapped back.  
  
"You going to follow her tonight?"   
  
Conner nodded, "Like hell I am. Trent's the last person I would trust."  
  
"Who would have thought that Kira isn't an only child. They don't act the same." Ethan thought of the story they heard.  
  
Conner shrugged, "Come on." He spoke as he opened the door.  
  
Kira, Dustin and Trent both turned to Conner and Ethan.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about you two." Kira smirked.  
  
--  
_Blue Bay Harbor_  
  
Hunter and Tori walked down the stairs of Ninja Ops. Cam turned around and waved as he noticed Hunter was with him.  
  
"Hey! Looks like the Brooding Thunder Teacher has returned." He joked.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Cam."  
  
Tori got off Hunter's back and stood beside him and smiled.  
  
"Oh Blake just called." Cam informed the blonde.  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow, "About what?"  
  
Cam handed him a flyer he found earlier, "He'll be in Reefside for a race. He wants you to go."  
  
Hunter clasped his hand, "We should all go!"  
  
Marah walked down into Ninja Ops, cheerful as ever. Her brown hair stood out from her black ninja outfit. The gang turned to her.  
  
"Marah, you better not touch anything. I don't need to reset the security alarm again. "  
  
"Oh but Cuz! I was just curious what that button was! No big deal!"  
  
"Were going to Reefside." Tori interrupted, "I wanna see Blake."  
  
"Isn't that where um Shane is going?" Marah reminded them.  
  
Cam smirked, "Then it all works out."  
  
"I'm sure Sensei wont mind! Let's go!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
"Oh can I come!??" Marah begged.  
  
Hunter shrugged, "What the hell. More the merrier. Shotgun!" He shouted as he ran up the steps.  
  
Tori laughed and followed behind.  
  
"This might be one long road trip." Cam sighed as he followed Marah up the steps.   
  
--  
Read and Review. Thank you.


	4. Shaking Things Up

A/N: Thank you guys for reviwing. Please continue to post your thoughts.   
  
**Chapter 4**: Shaking Things Up  
  
The gang stood around in the Reefside Highschool's hall way. Conner and Ethan stood at the entrance of the science room, waiting to see what would happen next. Trent and and Kira began to walk away.  
  
"Kira.." Dustin shouted her name.   
  
She turned around shaking her head, "Go home Dustin."   
  
Trent wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close. Conner clenched his fist, but hid his anger away as he watched. He just wanted to go over there and punch him, but he knew that Kira would be piss at him if he did.   
  
"Oh come on Kira. Don't be so hard on him. Why doesn't he just come to the movies with us?" He suggested.  
  
Kira raised an eyebrow, she was a tad disappointed, wanting to spend time alone with Trent. She smiled weakly, "All right."  
  
Trent nodded, "All right then. Dustin, the movie starts at 8. Don't be late."   
  
Trent and Kira turned around and walked down the hall way. Conner, Ethan and Dustin watched as they exited out of the door. Conner took a step forward, just in time to see them disappear around the corner.  
  
"We following them?"  
  
Conner nodded, "Were following them."  
  
"You have a thing for her?" Ethan asked next.  
  
Without thinking he nodded, "Yeah.." He then blinked, realizing what he said, "I mean no! Ah crap, just meet me at Cyberspace a quarter before 8." He said before running out the door.  
  
Ethan slowly turned to Dustin and shrugged. Dustin scratched his head, unsure what to say. Ethan extended his hand.   
  
"Ethan James by the way."   
  
"Dustin Brooks." Dustin replied back.  
  
Ethan nodded and grinned, "So your Kira's brother eh? For a sec, I thought you were her boyfriend or something. Conner was gonna have a heart attack."  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "Oh Really?"  
  
Ethan nodded, trying not to burst into laughter, "Oh yeah. You could see it in his face." He chuckled, "Come on. I'll show you around Reefside if you want. You got nothing else to do till 8 right?"  
  
"Okay." Was all Dustin could say.   
  
They both began walking out of the school and outside. Ethan spotted Conner pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.  
  
"So you heard of the new game that came out!? The LX-45. It's so sweet." He said exictingly.  
  
"I don't play games.." Dustin answered honestly.  
  
Ethan shrug, "Let's just go to Cyberspace."   
  
---  
_Somewhere Between Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside_   
  
Shane had given up on fixing the car. He just left it on the side of the road and they began walking to the city. Eric was humming a happy tune as they walked. The sun was beating and it was hot. This was the worst day that Shane had gone through. Eric started dragged behind as they continue to walk. He began to hum louder, eventually swaying his body around. Shane turned around and gave him a weird look. Eric didn't notice and started to dance, going along with his hum.   
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Shane asked.  
  
Eric stopped and turned to him., "What?"  
  
Shane was speechless, "What was that?" He asked.   
  
Suddenly Shane spotted a van coming towards him. He moved onto the road and tried to wave to get their attention. The van drove right past him, music blaring. Shane recongized the baby blue van.  
  
"Tori!!!" He shouted out.  
  
Tori was driving down the road at fast speed, the music was loud. She didn't notice Shane and kept on driving by. Hunter and Marah were singing to the song.  
  
"We are all innocent! We are all innocent!!!" They both chorus.  
  
Tori hit the button, shutting the music off, "I can't stand that song!"   
  
Marah pouted, "Oh come on Tori! Your no fun!"  
  
Hunter crossed his arm too and pouted, "Party pooper."  
  
Tori rolled her eyes, "Oh my god.. Your all a bunch of eleven year olds."  
  
Hunter mocked her in a girlie voice, "Oh my god.. Your all a bunch of eleven year olds."  
  
Tori slapped him in the shoulder before regaining control of the steering wheel.   
  
Cam was busy reading a book in the back. Marah leaned back on her seat and looked over at his book.  
  
"How do you read this stuff?" She asked.  
  
Cam shook his head, "Ya know Marah. It never hurts to open a good book."   
  
Hunter shrugged, "Who needs to read when you got music!!" He exclaimed before blasting the music out loud.   
  
Tori glared at him but Hunter gave her the innocent puppy dog eyes.   
  
Cam looked up from his book and out the window, 'This is going to be one long road trip.."   
---  
_Reefside_   
  
Ethan and Dustin entered Cyberspace. The place was packed, and music was blasting through the speaks. Ethan and Dustin made there way through the crowd and found a table. Dustin climbed onto the stool and looked around.  
  
"What a crazy place." Dustin commented, "It's sweet."  
  
Ethan laughed, "It's really packed when Kira performs."  
  
Dustin turned his head and gave a puzzled but surprised look, "She performs here?"  
  
He nods, "She's really good."  
  
Dustin leaned back on the stool and sighed. He always wanted to hear his sister sing, he never really actually got to see her sing live. Just the recording on the tape. Maybe he will get his chance while he's here.  
  
Trent came walking towards them, his eyes fixed on a note pad., "What can I.." He said as he looked up, "Oh.. Dustin. Ethan."  
  
Ethan waved, "So your working now?"  
  
Dustin looked around, "Thought you were with Kira?"  
  
"I dropped her off at home. She's getting ready for tonight." He told her, "Do you guys want a drink?"  
  
"A soda will do." Ethan informed him.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Same."  
  
Trent smirked and went behind the counter to get their drinks. Hayley was in the back, trying to find more supplies for the customers. Trent poured out their drinks and placed them down. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and then took out a small tube in his pocket. It was a green liquid, he opened the cap and poured it in the soda. 

  
"Drink up my friend. You're going on a ride of a life time." He grinned as he placed the drink on a tray and brought it over.  
  
Dustin and Ethan looked up at him as he put down the drink. Trent specifically handed Dustin the drink that he contaminated with it.   
  
"It's on the house." Trent smiled before walking off.  
  
Dustin was stoked and began to gulp it down. Ethan watched as he drank it without taking a break.   
  
"Slow down man." Ethan told him.  
  
Dustin put the glass down, "What? I was thirsty. What time is it?"  
  
"7 o'clock. Do you even know where the movie place is?"  
  
Dustin shrugged and get's up, "I'll find it."  
  
"Don't tell Kira where following her. She'll pop us a shot."  
  
Dustin laughed, "All right. Thank's man" He said and exited with haste.   
  
The time was nearing 8 and Ethan was waiting outside of Cyberspace. He finally spotted Conner driving down the street towards him. He stopped and Ethan climbed into the car.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Ethan asked.  
  
Conner nodded and pulled back onto the street, "Oh yeah. Did Trent leave yet?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. They should be at the movies soon."   
  
Conner drove fast towards the Reefside Movies. He parked his car on the other side of the street in the shadows and waited patiently. Ethan yawned as he watched also.  
  
"Hey there they are!" He whispered and pointed them out.  
  
Kira and Trent were walking down the street towards the movies. Conner could see her laughing as she and him bought the movies ticket and waited patiently for Dustin.  
  
"You think so?" She asked.  
  
Trent nodded, "Oh defiantly. Your hair would be great if you add a little blonde to it."  
  
She smiled and blushed, looking at her watch, "Where is that dufus? The movie starts in 5 minutes."  
  
Trent looked around, "Come on. Let's go get some food. He'll probably meet us inside."   
  
Kira nodded and they both walked in. Conner and Ethan climbed out of the car and followed quickly, sneaking past the ticket booth and inside. They hide behind a bush and continue to spy as Trent and Kira bought popcorn. Conner then spotted Dustin stumbling in.   
  
Dustin looked around. He was feeling a bit weird for some reason. His head was pounding and it felt like it was 90' degrees. He stumbled forward, his vision was blurry. He couldn't really see anything. He did his best to keep balance as Kira spotted him.   
  
"Dustin! You made it!" She exclaimed, running over. She then stopped and looked at him with concern, "Are you all right?"  
  
Dustin wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded, gasping for breath before replying, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Kira handed her soda to Trent and walked him over to the wall, "Are you sure? I should take you home."  
  
He shook his head, "Dude, Kira. I said I'm fine." He said as he tried to stand straight, "Come on, has the movie started."  
  
Trent watched from the distant, taking a sip from his drink. Dustin walked slowly, the pounding in his head worsen. As a ninja, Dustin had to control his powers and keep them in line. He had mastered it, but for some reason, he was having a hard time controlling, so he didn't expect what was going to happen next. Dustin fell to his knees, as the place began to rock.   
  
Kira gasped as she lost balance. Conner jumped out of the bush and used his dino speed to catch her. Ethan climbed out and tried to make his way towards them. People started to scream as they grabbed onto something.  
  
"Conner!?" Kira gasped.  
  
"What's going on!?" He exclaimed.  
  
Trent dropped the soda, holding onto a rail, "What the hell?"  
  
Kira turned to see Dustin trying to stand back up, "Since when did Reefside have earthquakes?"  
--  
_The Outskirt of Reefside_  
  
Tori was doing the best she could to gain control of the car as the ground beneath them began to shake. She slammed on her breaks and they climbed out of the car. They were almost into Reefside, but the earthquake came out of no where.  
  
Tori held onto the side of her van as she tried to gain balance, "What's happening Cam!?"   
  
Cam dropped his book and looked around, holding onto the door, "I don't know. This can't be right. Reefside shouldn't be having an earthquake. It's no where near the plates."  
  
"The what!?" Hunter shouted, trying to be louder then the rumble.   
  
Tori tried to walk forward but fell, she fell into Hunter's arm. Hunter held onto her tightly as the place continued to shake. Marah held onto Cam's shoulder, trying to look around.  
  
"Do you think..?" Marah whispered, "Do you think Dustin's doing this?"  
  
"Impossible. This is to great of a power for even him. Not even the greatest Ninja can summon up an earthquake like this."  
  
Suddenly the earthquake stopped instantly and everyone stood up.  
  
Tori fixed her hair before turning to them, "Well right now, anything is possible. We should stay on alert."  
  
"This should ruin our fun though!" Hunter tried to cheer them up.  
  
Cam sighed, "I'll have Cyber Cam monitor the waves."  
  
---  
_Reefside_  
  
Dustin stood up and turned to them. He brushed his messy hair back and looked at Kira, "Whoa, talk about totally weird. I never been an earthquake before." He told them.  
  
Kira nodded, unsure what to say. Suspicion rose as she eyed him. Dustin sighed deeply as he looked around, as if he wanted to run. Dustin didn't want her to know the powers he possessed, or the fact he was even a ranger at one time in his life.   
  
Trent took a step forward, "So much for the movies. Now what?"  
  
Conner glanced at Trent then Dustin, "Let's get out of here."  
--  
Read and Review Thank you.


	5. Welcome Home

A/N Thank you guys again for reading! Since Im getting great revioews (From here and other places) I decided to post my next chapter a little earlier then expected. Enjoy!!  
  
**Chapter 5**: Welcome Home  
  
Kira helped Dustin as the whole gang exited the movie theater. They quickly walked down the streets and behind an ally way where Dustin leaned against the wall. Kira grew concern on what just happened and turned to everyone else. She smiled at Trent and then looked at Conner and Ethan.  
  
"What were you two doing at the movies?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms.   
  
"Uh. du..eh ..I don't know." Conner mumbled.  
  
Dustin smirked, holding the side of his stomach, "I asked them to come along. I figure if you were inviting me, then you and Trent weren't on a date..so it didn't hurt to ask them to tag along."  
  
Kira turned and glared at his brother, but the anger faded away, when Dustin winced in pain.   
  
She took a step forward, "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just having an 'off' day." He whispered.  
  
Conner smirked, "Like hell you are. You're the one that caused the earthquake."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes, "And how would he be able to do that? He's not an X-men."  
  
Kira nodded, "Conner, you're picking the wrong time to be an idiot. Are you realizing what you say?"  
  
Conner shook his head, "No, I'm not being stupid." He protested and then snapped his finger, "Where are you from!?"  
  
"Blue Bay Harbor.." He replied.  
  
"Then you know my brother, Eric Mcknight?"  
  
Trent crossed his arms, "You have a brother?" He asked.  
  
"To be honest... I thought you were Eric, till they kept calling you Conner. So yeah, I know him, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Then your.." Conner trailed off.  
  
He paused when he saw the look on Dustin's face. Dustin didn't want Kira to know that he had trained in the ninja academy, that he was a power ranger, that he _did_ cause that earthquake. Apparently Kira had forgotten about the video dairy that they watched in the Dino Base. It was pure luck.  
  
"Oh never mine." Conner mumbled.  
  
Trent tossed his drink to the ground and they all turned to him, "Well now, since the movie is no go, I think I'm just going to go home. See ya" He said and exited the all way.  
  
Ethan agreed, "Yeah, I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys later." With that he quickly exited the ally way, going the opposite way.   
  
Conner adjusted his black leather jacket and turned towards the street, "Come on you two. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
Dustin pushed himself from the wall, "Take me to the apartments."  
  
Kira stepped in front of him, "Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you be by yourself in your condition. Your coming home with me."  
  
"But.."   
  
"No buts!" She stammered.  
  
Dustin sighed and the three of them walked to Conner's car. He stuck the key in the ignition and activated the engine before speeding off towards Kira's home. They were silent most of the way there. Kira looked out the window at the city lights before Conner drove into the rural part of Reefside. The car slowed down in front of a two story house. Kira climbed out of the passenger side and moved to seat so Dustin could get out. Dustin walked forward and stared at the house he had not seen for a such a long time. Kira closed the door and leaned on it, smiling at Conner.  
  
"Thank you Conner."  
  
He stifle a laugh, "Any time Kira. If things get out of hand, call me up. I'll come and get you."  
  
She bit her lips, unsure what to say, "All right. Deal."   
  
They starred at each other for a few minutes before Dustin's voice broke the silence. She backed away from the car and waved at Conner before he drove off. She then turned to Dustin who was waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Ready.." She whispered.  
  
He nodded slowly and they both walked up the steps of the house. She opened the door and they entered a hallway. The floor was wooden and light from the ceiling brighten it up. A carpet stairs was on the left, and on the other side of the kitchen, the hall way lead into the kitchen.   
  
"Honey is that you?" A familiar gentle voice spoke.   
  
A young women walked out of the kitchen and appeared around the stairs. She froze when she noticed she wasn't alone. She was a slender women, with long brown hair. Dustin could remember her smile the most, it was such a kind hearted smile, but that's not what she was seeing now.  
  
"Waldo.."   
  
Kira bit her lips and stood there, glancing at them, "Um mom."   
  
Serena dropped a dish she was holding and ran forward, pulling her son into a hug. Dustin hesitated, unsure if he should hug back. A faint sniffle was heard and he knew she missed him so much. Kira smiled and walked past them and into the kitchen. Serena broke away and fixed her hair and smiled at him. Dustin cracked a small smile, the pounding in his head was still there. He tried to ignore it. He wasn't sure what to really say to her. It has been a really long time since they last saw each other.  
  
"Waldo, I missed you so much. Come on, I was making dinner. You got to try some of this chili I made. You use to love it as a kid."   
  
She grabbed his hand and brought him into the kitchen. Kira was sitting at a table reading a magazine. She looked up and watched as her mother brought him to the pot and lifted the cover. The smell of chili was so good. Kira stood up and walked over to get a better look.  
  
"Mom.." Dustin whispered.  
  
She didn't hear him, but grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the chili.  
  
"It was your grandmother's recipe. She added a little bit if zeist to make-" She kept going on.  
  
"Mom." He tried to stop her, wanting to ask her something.  
  
"I think it needs a little more hot sauce." She said after taking a bit of a bite.   
  
She took another scoop and brought it to his face. Dustin knocked the spoon out of her hand and it went flying onto the clean white floor. Serena felt hurt, she looked down at the ground as Dustin looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"It's-It's okay." She responded back.   
  
Kira knelt down and picked up the spoon. She looked at Dustin before putting it in the sink and grabbed a towel.   
  
"Where's John." Dustin had to ask.   
  
"He went out to get me some peppers." She responded, helping Kira clean the floor.   
  
"I shouldn't be here." He told them.  
  
Serena shook her head, "I don't care if you shouldn't. Your here now, at least have dinner with us."   
  
Kira nodded, "Come on Dustin. Please?"  
  
Dustin sighed deeply.  
--  
_City Of Reefside_  
  
Tori and the gang have finally made it into Reefside. The music was still blasting as they drove.  
  
"Born in the USA!" Hunter and Marah were still singing.   
  
Tori had gotten use to the noise and just rolled up her windows so they wouldn't wake up the Reefside citizen. Cam leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of Tori's seat.  
  
"Do you know where we are going!?" He shouted over the music.  
  
Tori nodded, "We have to find the Victor Hotel! He said he was staying there on the phone! I just didn't know it was in Reefside!" She shouted back.   
  
Hunter and Marah were rocking the car, still jamming to the music. Tori hit the switch and shut the music off. Hunter and Marah groaned and started complaining.  
  
"Enough! Silent!" Tori screamed at the two of them  
  
They both piped down and stayed quiet. Hunter pointed at a building as they passed by.  
  
"Uh, isn't that where suppose to go?" He asked.   
  
"Crap!" Tori stammered as she pulled into a gas station to turn around.   
  
"Your low on gas also." Marah pointed out.   
  
Tori decided that, while she's at the gas station, she mind as well refuel before meeting Blake. She climbed out of the van and began pumping the gas into the tank. She heard the van door slide open and noticed Marah, Hunter and Cam walking inside the mini market. She sighed as she looked out onto the road, wondering what she was going to say to Blake.   
  
Trent was walking by the gas station as Tori noticed him. Trent gave her a small wave, she waved back out of politeness before turning to finished up. She didn't know who the heck that guy was, and was a bit creeped out. She then glanced back and noticed he was gone. She closed the gas tank of her van and walked forward, trying to figure out where he went. There was no buildings near by, no one close that he could of gone into. She thought it was weird that he vanished into thin air. She shrugged and turned around entering the mini mart.   
  
Hunter was gazing at all the chips and food, Tori walked up to him and smile, sticking her hands out to find some cash.  
  
"We all set?" He asked curiously.  
  
Tori nodded, "Yeah let me pay for the gas."   
  
"Get some of these." He said, grabbing a bunch of chips and putting them in her hands.   
  
He then walked down the aisle and started to hand her cookies and pretzals and anything else they didn't need.  
  
"Wow Hunter, you eat a lot."  
  
Hunter laughed, "I'm a growing boy."   
  
Tori grinned and pushed all the stuff onto him, "Well growing boy, you can bu the stuff."  
  
"Oh come on!" Hunter begged as Tori walked away, "Please.." He asked, as if he was hurt.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and turned around, "Come on Hunter. Before I change my mind."  
  
Hunter laughed and ran after her. She bought the chips, cookies, drinks and gas and helped Hunter take it out to the van. They climbed in, and decide to wait for Marah and Cam.  
  
"So, what are you going to say to Blake?" He asked curiously, opening a bag and putting it in between his leg.  
  
"I don't know." Tori mumbled.  
  
Tori took out a necklace she had been wearing. It was a silver necklace that Blake had given her before he left for Factory Blue. Hunter noticed it and sighed, he knew it was from him. Blake had shown him before, asking her if she would like it.   
  
"I'm hungry." Tori complained and leaned over to grab some the chips that were on his lap.   
  
As she grabbed some chips, she by accident dropped the necklace underneath the seat, "Oh my god!" She panicked, leaning farther on him, searching on the floor for it.  
  
Cam and Marah had came out with some food, but had some garbage in their hand. They both walked over to a trash can near by, to toss out what they didn't need and turned to see Hunter sitting there alone, but he looked like he was looking down.. They both gasped suddenly, when Tori's head came up and then went back down in the car.   
  
"She's not doing what I think she's doing.." Marah was shocked.   
  
Cam smacked himself in the head, "Idiots.."  
  
Tori by accident elbowed Hunter in the chest, causing him to spill his drink.  
  
"Oh crap!! Tori!! What are you doing!!!! Stop it!" He screamed out loud, "We'll do this later!"  
  
It was his favorite shirt, and now it was stained with soda, but Cam and Marah didn't know he was talking about the soda. Marah turned around, hearing his voice.   
  
"Cam, I don't want to ride with them anymore!" She complained.  
  
Hunter opened the door of the van and climbed out, turning back to help her look for the necklace. Cam and Marah grew confused and ran forward towards them.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Cam asked.  
  
"Trying to find Tori's necklace. She also split soda on my shirt." He complained.  
  
Cam and Marah sighed in relief, "We'll help you look for it." Cam spoke up, chuckling.  
--  
_Reefside. _  
  
Dustin sat at the end of the table, eating his dinner quietly. Kira was on one side, and Serena was on the other. He felt a big awkwardness in the air, and wasn't sure what to say. He looked up occasionally to see Kira and his mom smiling at him. Kira begin to laugh a bit. Dustin looked at her weird. Suddenly Serena began to burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dustin asked.  
  
Kira gasped for breath, "I don't know." She shrugged, "Just one of those laughing moments."   
  
Serena smiled at him, "Come on Dustin. Cheer up."  
  
Dustin chuckled a bit, "The food is great. I forgot how good it was." He admitted honestly.  
  
"Told you!" She exclaimed  
  
Serena stood up and collected the dishes and stuck them in the sink. She was humming softly as she cleaned them Dustin stood up and walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed a dish to give her a hand. She looked up at him, seeing a smile on his face. Suddenly the front door opened and Dustin's happy moment smashed right into a wall.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" A deep voice bellowed.  
  
Kira rose from her seat and panicked, "We got to get you out of here!"  
--  
Thank you for reading and please review 


	6. Blood Is Thicker Then Water

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! I'm gald you thought chapter 5 was funny with the whole Tori/Hunter event in the car. XD  
  
**Chapter 6**: Blood is Thicker then Water  
  
Kira panicked dashing towards Dustin, who was standing there, afraid to move. Unsure where to go. Serena scurried out of the kitchen to stall her husband from coming in. Kira grabbed her brother by the hands and lead him towards the basement door. She opened it quickly, revealing stairs leading down to a dark room. She pushed him in and closed the door, putting her back against it. Dustin didn't have time to gain balance, and slipped on a step and tumbled down the stairs. Kira closed her eyes, clenching her teeth as she heard the loud crashes and boom. Dustin fell all the way down, slamming his head against the wall. The vibration of the impact knocked items off the above shelf, crashing onto Dustin.  
  
"What was that?" John, Serena's husband spoke.  
  
He moved past her and into the kitchen were Kira was standing. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was there before turning to his wife who had appeared behind him.  
  
"Did you have guest?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kira shook her quickly, speaking up for her, "No Dad. We were waiting for you."  
  
"I see you couldn't wait any longer. There's dishes in the sink. Where did the third dish come from?"  
  
Serena stepped in front of him and stood beside Kira smiling, "I made your meal, but I didn't you'd be able to come back so I put it back in the pot and stuck the dish in the sink." She explained.   
  
He nodded, "Oh all right. Well, let me go grab something from the basement and I'll have some food." He told them and started walking towards the basement door.  
  
Kira jumped in front of him and smiled, "John! Can I first show you something first?" She begged her stepfather.   
  
Dustin finally woke up, groaning. He moved his hands towards his head, his head was pounding even more. He moved the books and tool boxes that fell on him, onto the ground and stood up, placing his hand against the wall. He couldn't see anything and the strange sickness feeling was beginning to kick in again. The same feeling he felt in the movie theater. It was strange, he couldn't explain it. It kept coming and going as it please. Falling down a flight of stairs didn't exactly help the cause either. He used the wall to guide him through the dark room, hearing the voices above him. He had to find a way out.   
  
Kira dragged his stepfather up the stairs and towards her room. Insiting she wanted to show him a new song she was working on. Serena listened near the stairs as they made there way up and then went towards the basement door and opened it.  
  
"Dustin." She whispered.  
  
Dustin turned towards the light above the stairs and saw her mother. She waved for him to come up and he didn't hesitate on the thought. He made his way up and adjusted his eyes towards the bright light. His vision was blurring and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything in front of him. He leaned against the wall, feeling sick.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.   
  
He nodded, gasping for breath, "Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Kira.. I've heard that songs a million times. Now I'm hungry." John's voice echoed upstairs.   
  
Serena and Dustin could hear him coming down, and Kira trying to stop him.   
  
"We got to get you out of here." She whispered.   
  
He shook his head, "No mom. I'm sick of being thrown around. Let me face him for one." He stammered.  
  
Dustin leaned against the wall as she stood there. John came down the stairs and turned the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Dustin there. Kira brushed past him and towards Dustin, facing her step dad.  
  
"John, I can explain." Kira tried to reason with him.  
  
"What is he doing here!??" He roared, storming forward.   
  
Serena jumped forward, trying to stop her husband, but was pushed out of the way. John slugged Dustin in the side of the face, sending him flying to the floor. Kira screamed, keeping him back. Dustin groaned on the floor, trying to recover. Normally he would of just blocked the attack, but his reflexes were slow and he his head was pounding still. He laid on the floor, his body heating up like a microwave.   
  
"I told you to stay away from this family!" He kept screaming.  
  
Kira grew pissed and punched him, sending him onto the floor also. She gasped, realzing what she did as Serena begin to cry.   
  
"Kira.." He said, surprised by the powerful attack.   
  
She was so furious, she turned around and ignored him. She walked over and helped Dustin up, who was holding his head. He was trying so hard to fight his earth powers. He could feel it coursing through his veins, ready to burst. Ready cause an earthquake of the centuary. Kira helped him into the living room and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar young voice answered.  
  
Kira's eyes begin to water as she spoke, "Conner! Come pick us up!"  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Hurry!" She said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Dustin laid on the couch as he listen to John and his mom screaming in the kitchen. He laid his head back against the couch as Kira sat down next to him.  
  
"Dustin..."   
  
"I can't. I can't control it." He said, clenching his fist.   
  
Kira looked at him, as he sat there in pain. Tears begin to roll down her face. She was so angry at her stepfather, scared to death at what Dustin is doing.  
  
"Kira.." He tried to speak through each breath, "My powers...My..I"   
  
She looked at him puzzled, feeling a soft rumble underneath her. She looked around and noticed some of the items around the room begin to shake softly.  
  
"You.. you were the one that caused the earthquake!" She gasped.   
  
A loud beep was heard outside and Kira looked to see Conner's car parked in front of her house. She quickly helped Dustin up and opened the door, carrying him out. John and Serena ran to the door, to see what was going on.  
  
"Kira! Get back here!" He demanded.  
  
Conner got out of the car and ran around to give her a hand, putting Dustin into the back seat of the car. She then took one look at her stepfather, and got in herself. Conner got into the driver side and drove off.  
  
"Jesus, what happened?" He had to ask.  
  
--  
Tori, Hunter, Cam and Marah was almost at the Victor Hotel. They finally found Tori's necklace and were about to see Blake for the first time in a long time. She drove into the parking lot and parked her car. The gang got out and gathered behind the van. Tori noticed a black and red car drive by. Not realizing Dustin was in there, she turned to the group and smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" She exclaimed.  
  
She towards the hotel entrance, entering the huge bright hallway. Hunter, Cam and Marah followed behind as they made their way to the desk.  
  
"Hi, can you tell me what room Blake Bradly is in?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." The women behind the desk spoke, "If you want his autograph, you have to wait in till the morning."   
  
Hunter shook his head, "Oh no. Where not fans. He should be expecting us. Names Hunter Bradly."  
  
Her face lit up, "Ohh, you're the crew that he was expecting. He's in room 132, second floor. On your right." She directed them.   
  
They quickly walked to the elevator and took it to the first floor. Marah decided to be childish and hit every button. When they got to the first floor, Cam and Marah walked out and looked around. Tori was about to leave when Hunter's voice stopped her.  
  
"Nervous?" Hunter asked her.   
  
She turned and smile, "Not really. I'm exicted to see Blake again."  
  
Hunter chuckled softly, "Yeah. All right. Let's go."   
  
They both turned, and were about to walk out when the elevator door closed on them.   
  
"Damnit! Open it!" Tori yelled.  
  
Hunter try to hit the open button, but the elevator begin to assend to the next floor. Tori and Hunter walked out onto the third floor.  
  
"Let's just take the stairs." Hunter suggested.  
  
Tori nodded and they both turned the corner to find the stairs. They both spotted a guy standing near the windows at the end of the hall. Tori recongized the person, it was the same guy that she saw at the gas station. It was Trent, but she didn't know that. Trent opened the window and climbed out.   
  
"Oh my god Hunter! He's going to jump!" She screamed.  
  
They both ran forward, but Trent jumped out. When Tori and Hunter made it to the window, they looked down to see where he went. He vanished.   
  
"Where did he go?" Hunter asked quickly.  
  
She shrugged, "Beats the heck of me. He can't just vanish into thin air...then again.."  
  
Tori and Hunter exchanged worried looks. They decided it was all too weird and they should forget about it now. They went down the stairs and onto the second floor and towards room 132. They knocked on the door and was greeted by Marah.  
  
"About time guys!" She screamed, pulling them in.   
  
Hunter and Tori walked into the large hotel room. They stood in the living room as Blake came out from his room, wearing a navy jersey and black pants.  
  
"Blake.." She whispered.  
  
"Tori.." He replied back.  
  
She ran forward, throwing herself onto him. He chuckled as he gave her a hug. Hunter smiled as they both broke away. He took a step forward and gave him a handshake. Blake chuckled and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.   
  
"It's been so long guys. I'm glad you could make it." He said.  
  
"You couldn't find a city closer to Blue Bay?" Cam joked.   
  
Tori hung from Hunter's shoulder as she laughed. Blake smiled weakly, watching them. He noticed how Hunter and Tori had gotten a lot closer. He shrugged it off and moved towards the kitchen.  
  
"So who's hungry?"  
  
"Me!" Marah exclaimed!  
  
Cam walked towards the window and took a good look out onto the city. His eyes shifted towards the ground and noticed two people walking. It was Eric and Shane!  
  
"Hey guys! I see Shane!"  
--  
Conner drove his car towards his house and pulled into his drive way. By now, the car was shaking, Conner was afraid the bumper of his car would fall off. Kira opened the door and lifted seat forward to help Dustin out. He stumbled out and walked to the grass. Conner stood beside Kira, and watched. Not sure what to do. Not sure if they could do anything. The ground begin to shake violently. It was more powerful then the previous one.   
  
"Arg!!' Dustin screamed.  
  
Kira gasped as she and Conner tried to keep themselves balance. The ground around him begin to crack. They had to do something, or he would take the whole city down. The white ranger was watching from the distant. Everything was falling into place.  
  
"Excellent..most excellent.."  
  
---  
You read! Now Review!


	7. Learning The Truth

A/N: I forgot to mention that in this story, they don't know Trent is the white ranger yet.

[B]  
Chapter 7[/B]: Learning The Truth.

The white ranger stepped forward in front of Conner and Kira as the whole ground began to shake. Kira spotted him and gasped. Trent was walking towards Dustin, who was on his knees trying to calm the earthquake.

"Conner! We have to do something!" Kira screamed.

Conner nodded and ran forward, slamming into the White Ranger. Trent jumped back and faced him. Dustin looked up, his eyes squinting as he watched. Kira ran over to him, to try to help him as they both watched Conner and Trent starring down at each other. Conner rolled ups sleeves and summoned his moprher.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!" He shouted, "Your going down white man."

Kira rolled her eyes, "[I]Conner!? What are you thinking!? You just revealed your indenity to my brother.[/I]" She thought to herself.

--  
The Victor hotel began to shake again and everyone in Blake's room fell to the floor. Tori lost her balance and onto of Blake. Cam lost his balance, grabbing into the window sill. He looked outside and saw Shane and Eric holding onto something. The whole city was shaking.

"I don't think this building is going to hold!" Hunter shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

Cam agreed and opened the window, "Were going to jump. Come on guys." He said.

Cam threw himself out of the window and landed safely on the ground. His ninja skills gave him the advantage to jump down from high places. Marah quickly followed out of the window leaving the Thunder Brothers and Tori left. The three of them ran to the window and glanced to each other.

"After you bro, I wanna make sure Tori gets down safely before I go." Blake told him.

Hunter shook his head, "No, you go. I will make sure she's all right."

"Hell no." He shot back.

Tori groaned pushing both of them aside, "I will go first." She said, jumping out the window.

Hunter and Blake watched as she hit the ground. An air conditioner fell off from an above floor window and came crashing down. Hunter pulled his brother into the room, before his head got hit from the falling object. Tori jumped out of the way just in time.

"Nice going you idiot! Tori could of gotten hurt!" Hunter barked at him.

"Excuse me!? You should of gone!" He sneered back.

"Let's go!" Shane's voice echoed from below.

Hunter smirked and ran out the window, with Blake following close behind. Tori watched as people fled the building, the structure beginning to collapse. The 5 story building was old, and wasn't going to last long.

"Somebody help me! I'm stuck!" A women from the top floor screamed.

Tori gasped, "Oh my god! We have to help her!" She panicked.

Before anyone could react, Eric was already on the job. He wall jumped onto an emergency ladder on the side of the building and climbed up. He ran all the way up the steps to the fith floor and looked around. The window was out of reach and the door was jammed. He used his ninja skills to jump onto the top of the roof and ran over to the edge where the women's window was.

"Be careful Eric!" Shane shouted to him.

They watched carefully as he grabbed onto the roof and lowered himself down inside the women's window. Inside, there was a small fire and a huge decoration statue had fallen in front of the door.

"Are you all right lady?" He asked.

"Conner?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No..i'm." Eric felt the building beams were going to fall, "Come on, there's no time."

She nodded and the building began felt as if it was going to callapse. There was no time to take the stairs and get out. He ran to the window and looked to see how high the ground was.

"Give me your hand." He whispered.

She raised an eyebrow, "What? Are you crazy!? Were not going to jump."

"Ma'am. You have to trust me on this.

The blonde women nodded her head and went to the window. She smiled, "Names cassidy by the way."

He smiled, "Eric, Eric Mcknight."

"Your Conner's brother!" She gasped.

He nodded and grabbed her, hugging her close as he climbed onto the window. The others watched carefully.

"Hold on tight!" He told her.

Eric jumped, holding her as they fell. He position his body right, trying to remember everything in ninja class. If a ninja can jump from a cliff down into a valley, then a building should be no problem. He landed on the ground, holding her in his arms. He cringed as he felt a slight pain but put her down.

"Oh my god.." She gasped.

"Run!" Hunter pointed.

The building support beams got crushed underneath and the building began to fall. They ran to the parking lot and hid behind the blue van, as smoke rushed past them, filling a large area around them.

--  
Dustin was finally able to regain control of his powers and the shaking began to stop. Conner had slashed at the white ranger, sending him flying back. The white ranger recovered and laughed.

"You got lucky boy. This wont be the last time you see me." He spoke and vanished.

Conner demorphed and ran over to Dustin and Kira. She stood up and smacked him in the arm.

"ow, what was that for. " He asked.

"You morphed in front of him." She explained.

Conner rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter, he's a ranger also." He pointed out.

Kira raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Dustin stood up and shrugged, "I was once one.. not anymore."

"Don't you remember that video diary at Dr O's. Remember I said something about my twin brother. He was in the video. Don't you remember?"

She gasped, "Oh my god.. Your right. I just had a blonde moment."

Conner nodded, "Dustin, something is seriously wrong with your powers."

Dustin ignored his comment, "Who was that white ranger?"

"Were not sure yet, but that's not important. We should get you back to Dr O's. Maybe he can help figure out what's wrong with you." Kira replied.

"Dr O? You mean that teacher at your school? Is he a ranger?"

Kira nodded, "Yes he is. Come on."

They both got back into Conner's car and drove off towards Dr O's house. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Was 11 at night, and they weren't sure if he was asleep or not. Conner knocked on the door and they waited. A porch light turned on and Tommy opened the door.

"Conner? Kira?" He asked.

"Dr O. Sorry to bother you so late, but we need your help." Kira asked.

He nodded and opened the door, "What's the matter."

Conner walked over to the switch that opened the entrance to the Dino base. Tommy turned and glared at him.

"It's okay. Dustin knows. Those earthquakes we been having, he's the one causing them."

"You mean like the one we had 10 minutes ago that destroyed a few buildings in the city." He pointed out.

"Yeah, it was that bad huh." Dustin mumbled.

Conner turned on the T.V. Every channel had the local news on it, talking about the earthquake. His eyes widen when he saw his brother on T.V.

"Conner, is that Eric?" Kira pointed out.

Eric and the ninja gang, along with Cassidy was standing there beside the news reporter. They were talking about the destruction of the Victor Hotel.

"Dude! That's Tori. Shane. Blake and Hunter. And Eric. Who's the chick" Dustin asked.

"Cassidy." Kira answered.

"Your friends with them?" Conner asked, "Or do they go to the academy with you."

"Both actually."

Tommy walked down the stairs to the dino base and turned on the computer. The door bell ranger and Conner went to answer it. Hayley was standing there.

"Hayley? What are you doing here? It's late." Conner told her.

She nodded, "No crap Conner. I was contacted to come here A.S.A.P. Something about an earth boy."

Dustin waved his hand, "That would be me."

She took a step inside and looked around for Tommy, "Come on. He wants me to run a scan on the boy." She said, dragging him down the steps into the base.

Dustin looked around at the computers and walls. He was fascinated about everything. It was so different then Ninja Ops. So prehistoric. It was kind of cool. Hayley sat in a chair and started to type stuff on the computer. Tommy was in the back pulling things out.

"We need to run a test on him, that's what you want right Tommy?" Hayley asked

"Yeah. We need to figure out what's going on with him." He said coming out with white wires.

Conner and Kira both stood in the corner and watched as Hayley stood up and directed Dustin to stand in the middle. She took the wires that Tommy had brought out and sorted them. She took the end of each wire and stuck them on the side of Dustin's temple. She then grabbed the computer chair and directed him to sit down, hooking the other end of the wire to the computer.

"Now, Dustin. Can you kind of use your powers..er but not much." She said.

She walked over to the Computer and pressed a button, a screen of information appeared, as it read Dustin's body wave. Dustin concentrated a bit and the room started to shake. Kira grabbed onto Conner, to not lose her balance and watched patiently.

"Okay, that's enough." She told him.

A machine was printing out the waves and a bar chart was on the computer screen. Hayley looked them over, reading everything carefully.

"He seams to have full control of his powers." Hayley told them.

Conner shook his head, "Now he does. But occasionally he loses control. "

"I'm going to run a viral scan. Maybe its not himself causing it. But something he ate, or maybe something. I don't know." She replied.

She typed a few more things in and more information appeared on the screen. A scale model of Dustin's body was on the screen, each part color coded. She looked at the screen strangely, as if something wasn't right. She looked at the green waves that were flowing through his body.

"That's not right." She looked at it.

Conner, Tommy and Kira stepped forward and looked at it.

"Hmm." Tommy thought for a second, "If I'm not mistaken. That's a nuro-toxin"

"What is that?" Kira was curious.

"It's a rare toxic that is only found in the rainforest. Its used for self defense. When having the toxic in the body, the body acts as if it's a fever. Making the body unstable."

Hayley nodded, "He's right. And since Dustin needs concentration to control his powers, and keep them well maintain, the toxic is sending signals and false messages, making him unable to occasionally control is powers. And the bad part is, if we can't stop it, Dustin will fully lose control of his power, sending a huge earthquake that can destroy this entire planet or himself.. His Sensei must of chose him in the earth arts because he has a lot of potential. A lot of power.

"Is there any way to cure it?" Conner asked.

Hayley shook her head, "Not to sure. This kind of toxic isn't even documented in books yet. We just happened to have the information, the government is hiding all sorts of things.

"There might be a way. There's an old temple in South America where they said the toxic originated. Might find a clue for some cure or something." Tommy told them

"Dudes, can I get out of the chair now? Can someone take these things off?" Dustin asked.

Kira turned and ripped the wires off and sighed, "Looks like were leaving to South America. But School is starting soon."

"We don't have a choice." Conner told her.

"I know..." She whispered

--  
End Chapter 


	8. No Time To Waste

**Chapter 8**: No Time To Waste  
  
The clock as struck midnight and Conner, Kira and Dustin were driving back to Kira's house. She wanted to get some things before they go, seeing how they will be away from Reefside for a few days, that she should get ready. Conner pulled up into the drive way and Kira got out, taking a glance of her home.  
  
"Come on Dustin. I'm not going in alone." She said, dragging him out of the car.  
  
Dustin got onto his feet and quickly followed her to the house while Conner waited in the car. She unlocked the door with her key and entered the dark house. They must have gone to bed, because it was dead silent inside. They both slowly creeked up the stairs and into Kira's room. There was a bed in one corner, and a dresser in another. There was also a desk and a chair. The wall was decrated with poster and anything music related. Dustin walked over to the desk and noticed pictures on them. It was of him and her when they were kids. There was also a picture of Conner, Ethan and that science guy, Dr O. Hayley was in the picture also.   
  
"I just want to get a guitar and some clothes." She told him.  
  
"This isn't a vacation remember." He reminded her.  
  
She nodded, "I know. But, emergencys." She said as she pulled her suitcase from under her bed, "I mean what if we fall in the ocean or something. I need a change of clothes...oh my god. I sound like Cassidy."  
  
"That chick from the T.V?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yeah, total valley girl. Anyways, where's your stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Back at the apartment. We can go after." He replied.  
  
She nodded, throwing her clothes into her suitecase, closing it up and grabbing her guitar. They both left the room and walked down stairs where John was waiting.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked.  
  
"John, go jump of a bridge or something." Kira snapped at him and tried to go to the door.   
  
John turned and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted.  
  
Dustin walked forward and punched John right in the face, sending him to the floor.   
  
"You stay the hell away from her. When we get back, I hope your gone, if not, I'm going to kick your ass." He said angrily.  
  
Dustin nodded to Kira and she left the house quickly. Dustin shook his head and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw an incoming punch. He ducked and fliped John over.  
  
"Nice try sucker." He said.  
  
"Waldo." A voice from up the stairs echo.  
  
"Mom?" He asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"Please be careful." She whispered.  
  
Dustin nodded and exited the house quickly. Conner had the car running and he hoped into the back and they pulled out. They drove for a few miles intill they got to the apartment complex. Dustin climbed back out again and looked out onto the streets. A baby blue van was passing him. He realized who it was and ran into the street. Kira and Conner climbed out, a bit confused.  
  
"Dustin! Watch out!" Kira shouted.  
  
Dustin ran into the middle of the road, right in front of the van. Tori slammed on her breaks, when she noticed him there. The van stopped only a few feet infront of him.  
  
"Dustin!?" Marah gasped, leaning forward.   
  
The whole crew had crammed into Tori's van. Cam, Hunter, Blake, Eric, Shane and Marah all climbed out. Conner and Kira ran and joined up with them.  
  
"Dustin! What are you doing here? Are you crazy! I nearly hit you!" She shouted.  
  
"Eric!" Conner yelled at his brother.  
  
Eric turned around and waved, "Oh hey! It's my brother."  
  
Cam and Marah exchanged looks, "Twins? That's bad news."   
  
Dustin laughed, "Kira. Conner, I want you to meet Marah, Cam, Shane, Tori, Blake and Hunter. They all go to the ninja academy with me. Or well majority of them."  
  
The ninja rangers glared at him, not knowing that the others were rangers. Dustin took the hint and just laughed.  
  
"There rangers. The Dino Thunder Rangers." He pointed out.  
  
They all sighed in relief and waved to them.   
  
"I see you know my brother." Conner rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's a handful." Shane had to add.   
  
Tori bit her lips, staring at Kira. She was trying to make the connection, as she thought she had seen her somewhere.   
  
"Hey.. your that girl in the picture." She pointed at her.  
  
Kira glanced at Dustin and then back at the blonde, a little bit confused. Shane clasped his hand, begining to realize it too.  
  
"Yeah you are!"  
  
Dustin smirked, "Guys, Kira's my sister."   
  
Marah gasped, "Ohh I didn't know you had a sister!"   
  
Conner chuckled, "Believe me. I didn't know she had brother."   
  
Dustin and Kira rolled their eyes and forced a smile. Everyone was laughing and talking all at once.  
  
"Guys! We have a mission to do." He reminded Conner.  
  
"Mission?" Cam asked, "Your going on an adventure without us?"  
  
"That's no fun." Hunter laughed, "We need an adventure."  
  
"Anyway we can help?" Blake asked.  
  
Dustin crossed his arms, "Depends. You guys willing to travel a bit."  
  
"South America to be exact." She added.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, "Why?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I'll fill you in. I just need your help." Dustin told them.  
  
They all nodded, "I'll follow you to the end of the world." Marah reassured him.   
  
Kira handed them a peice of paper with Tommy Oliver's address on it, "Go here. We'll meet you there. Tell him Kira Ford sent you, and to fill you in on what's going on."   
  
With that, they all climbed into the van, with Marah following last. Before she climbed in, she walked over to Dustin and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Can I go with you guys? It's really cramp in Tori's van." She begged.  
  
Dustin looked at Conner who nodded. Marah clasped her hand, all exicted. They waved Tori off and she quickly sped off down the street. Conner and Marah walked to the car while Dustin and Kira went up to his apartment. Trent was standing there, holding two bags. He threw Dustin's at him, and he caught it.  
  
"Hey thanks." Dustin said.  
  
"Trent, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
He grinned, "Heard your going on a road trip. Thought I tag along."  
  
"Trent, I don't think that's such a good idea." She didn't want him to really go.  
  
"Why not? So Conner can hog you all?" He asked, a bit angry.  
  
She shook her head, "Conner isn't interested in me. Besides, I'm not going to let two boys fight over me if he does."   
  
Dustin put his hand on her shoulder, "One more wont hurt."  
  
She sighed and nodded slowly. Trent grinned and walked down the steps. She turned to Dustin.  
  
"He doesn't know where rangers Dustin." She whispered.  
  
"And he wont find out. Just...Just tell him its for a school trip."  
  
"Why do you want him to go so badly?" She asked curiously.  
  
Dustin grinned, "Cause I know you do." He said and started walking.  
  
Kira thought for a sec and looked down from the porch. She noticed Conner and Trent talking. Did she like Trent? She wasn't so sure anymore, Conner had been such a sweet guy lately, and she was begining to like that. Perhaps this little trip will help determine who she should be with. She quickly went down the steps and climbed into the car. Trent, Dustin and Marah were crammed in the back. Kira got in and Conner began driving to Dr O's. It was really late now, the streets were practicly empty. Marah was squshed in the back, she was practicly on top of Dustin. Not that she was complaining. She smiled at him.   
  
"Er..Marah. Your sitting on my hand." Dustin pointed.  
  
She moved and adjusted herself, "I'm sorry."  
  
They finally made it to Tommy's house, where the Van was parked. They climbed out and quickly went to the door and knocked. Tommy opened it and looked at them.  
  
"What did you do Kira? The neighbors are going to think I'm throwing a party." Tommy told her.  
  
"You have no neighbors Dr O!" She retorted.  
  
"Ouch, way to kill a joke." He responded.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked in, "You killed it from the beginning."   
  
Tommy laughed as he waved for everyone else to come in. They all walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Hunter and Blake were sitting on both sides of Tori on the couch. Cam was in a chair, and Hayley was busy keeping Eric away from pretty much anything old around the room, before he would break them. Shane was examining a few books.   
  
"Hey guys. This is Trent." Dustin pointed behind him.  
  
Trent waved and they all smiled, "Is he.." Tori asked.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "No, but I guess he's tagging along.   
  
"I'm starving. I was hoping to eat at the hotel but thanks to a certain someone, we lost the hotel." She groaned.  
  
"There is food in the kitchen if you would like some." Tommy pointed out.   
  
"Thanks." She said, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Blake said, getting up and following her.  
  
"No your not! If you are then I am!" He said, jumping off the couch and following them.  
  
Everyone gave them weird looks before shrugging them off.   
  
"Hayley filled us in on the situation. Might I add, she is very good with the computer."  
  
Hayley blushed, "Thank you Cam. But I heard your way better at these things."  
  
"Trent, why don't you give me a hand unloading the luggage and sticking them into Dr O's Jeep. Also we need to contact Ethan." He said.  
  
Kira nodded and pushed Trent out the door. Conner followed and exited, Kira whispering a thank you to Conner. He winked at her and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So everyone is in then?" Dustin asked them.  
  
Shane closed the book and stuck it on the shelf, "Of course. Were not going to let our bro do this alone."   
  
"I'm going to." Eric added, "This might be fun."  
  
"I will tag along. We can set up a base, and I can scan the area."  
  
"I called out of work, I'm not leaving my students to wonder a tropical rainforest by themselves." Tommy added.   
  
Tori, Hunter and Blake walked out of the room with some food.   
  
"You can bet your butt I'm in too." She said, as she popped some cheese her mouth.  
  
Hunter and Blake nodded, both glaring at each other.   
  
"We need to go to this town Gwneith. There we can plan everything there. Tommy is driving, so is Conner."  
  
"So am I." Tori waved her hand, "I talk to Sensei Dustin. He said its fine for us to go. Your last earthquake reached Blue Bay Harbor. Did you know that?"  
  
"We better get going, or I'll rock this place again and I don't want to do that." He said.   
  
"Woo another road trip!" Marah screamed.  
  
--   
End chapter


	9. On The Road To South America

**A/N **Please keep reviewingt . So I know people are reading this!

****

**Chapter 9**: On The Road To...South America...  
  
The entire gang walked outside of Tommy's house. It was 2 in the morning, and they couldn't believe they were heading off to South America. They knew they can't waste any time, so they decided to go now, instead of waiting for the sun to rise. Hopefully this way, there will be less traffic when trying to get out of the city.   
  
"So how we doing this?" Tori asked curiously, staring at the Jeep, Van and car that was at their disposal.   
  
Before they could get an answer, Trent's phone begin to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello? What? Dad, I cant now. Arg.. Fine.." He said before hanging up.  
  
"Something the matter?" Tommy asked.  
  
He glared at him, "Nothing. I have to go. Guess you can count me out of this trip." He spoke, grabbing his bag and walking out.  
  
Kira raised an eyebrow, "Okay.. that was weird."  
  
Hayley chuckled, "You can thank me later. I called his father. This will be easier for us, since we can't exactly have him follow us when we look for the temple. Last thing we need him to know is that you are rangers."  
  
They all laughed and then Marah took a deep breath, "So who's going in who's car?"  
  
"Eric and I will go in Conner's car. We'll go pick up Ethan." Kira suggested.  
  
"I'll take Hayley, Dustin and Marah." Tommy added.  
  
"So I'm stuck with Cam, Hunter, Blake and Shane!?" Tori gasped, "This is going to be one long trip."  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Shane asked.  
  
"I get shotgun!" Hunter shouted, dashing tot he van.  
  
Blake shook his head, "You'll have to fight me for it." He said, running after him.  
  
Dustin and Marah hopped in the back seat of the jeep, turning to see Blake and Hunter wrestling for the passenger seat. Cam rolled his eyes and walked over to them two, pulling them both by the ear away from the car.   
  
"Ow ow ow." Hunter and Blake chorus.  
  
Cam tossed them onto the ground and smirked, before opening the passenger seat and climbing in. Tori bursted out laughing as she and Shane walked towards the van. Conner, Eric and Kira got into their own car. Kira taking shotgun.   
  
"All right. I gave you each a map. You shouldn't have any trouble." Hayley shouted out to them, "Use your morphers to contact each other."   
  
Conner sped out of the drive way and out onto the road. Tori turned on her engine and started to leave also. Dustin sighed, laying back and relaxing.  
  
"Let's make the best of this." Marah smiled.  
  
He nodded, "Oh I'm sure with a crew this big, we wont have a problem not having fun."  
  
Marah smiled and leaned towards him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Dustin was a bit surprised, but being a nice guy he is, he let her stay there. She slowly started to drift to sleep as Tommy pulled out onto the road. Dustin stared out at everything that was passing by as he listened to Hayley and Tommy spoke to each other. A simple vacation was all he wanted, and now there on a mission. A bizarre one, he might add. His eyes grew heavy and he slowly started to fall asleep. Everything darkened and turned to silence.  
  
--  
Hours had passed and the sun was beginning to rise high into the sky. Tori had been driving all night on the highway. Hunter, Blake and Shane were fast asleep in the back and Cam was reading his book. She had saw Conner's car pass by a few hours back, but other then that, she hadn't seen anyone else on the road really. She was getting rather tired as they continued to drive. They had days to go before making it out of the country. Why they couldn't just fly a plane or teleport, was behind her. Cam looked up and noticed a gas station coming by on the right.  
  
"Pull over." He spoke up.   
  
She turned to him, "Why?"  
  
"You've been driving all night. Let me drive." He suggested.  
  
She smiled and pulled over. Coming to a complete stop must have woken the boys in the back, because Tori heard them all groaning and moving. She opened the door and exited and took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Hunter groggily asked.   
  
Blake woke up, adjusting his eyes to the light before leaning forward off the seat.   
  
"Be right back guys. I'm going to go the bathroom." Tori spoke before walking towards the building.  
  
Hunter and Blake climbed out of the van and stretched out. Shane still sat there, trying to wake up. He yawned loudly and looked around before unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out also.  
  
"I'm getting food." Hunter informed everyone and entered the building.  
  
He walked up and down the food aisle, deciding what he wanted. Tori had entered the market and spotted Hunter. She walked over to him and took a look at some of the food near by.  
  
"Anything you want?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Don't know. Just grab whatever. I'll pay for it." She said as she reached for some chips.  
  
Hunter yanked them out of her hands, "I'll pay for them." He smiled.  
  
She brushed her hair out of her face and chuckled, "All right. If you insist."   
  
Tori walked down the aisle and noticed a jewlery stance. She bent down and took a look at all the pretty bracelets and necklace. She gasped and her eyes widen as she spotted something. It was a small dolphin with a crystal eye. The dolphin and chain was all silver and glittery. She read the price tag and groaned. It was 49.99.   
  
"Wow, for a gas station market, they have expensive stuff." She thought to her self.  
  
Hunter walked over and picked up the necklace that she was looking at. She stood up and smiled, "What's this?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She looked at him.  
  
He threw the chips down and walked behind Tori, placing the necklace around her neck and clipping it on, "Now it's beautiful." He whispered.  
  
She blushed, not sure what to say. She was so shocked at the sweet compliment, that no words were coming out of her mouth.  
  
"If you want it, I'll buy it." He suggested.  
  
She turned around, "Oh no Hunter. You can't. It's too expensive."   
  
"I'm sure I have nothing else to spend my money on. Don't worry about it. I'll meet you at the van. Let me pay for the chips and the necklace." She was about to take it off for him to pay for it, but he shook his head, "You don't need to take it off."   
  
She nodded and walked to the exit as Hunter went to the counter. She turned around and smiled as he paid for it. She then turned and walked outside where Blake, Cam and Shane were talking. She tucked the necklace in her shirt as Blake approached her.  
  
"Hey, we ready to go?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. We have to wait for Hunter." She responded.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Darn, we can't leave him?"   
  
She smirked, "No, but I'll leave you if you can't get along with him." She said and walked to her van.   
  
She climbed into the passenger seat, as Shane and Blake climbed into the back.  
  
"This is one long trip." Shane complained.  
  
Hunter scurried out of the store and into the van, tossing Shane the bag of chips, "Here bro, thought we could use some food."  
  
"All right!" Shane exclaimed, digging in.   
  
Cam stepped on the gas, and they continued their long journey.  
  
--  
  
"Conner! Where are we! Did you take the wrong exit?" Kira screamed.  
  
Conner had been driving for hours, and he was getting irritated by Kira's constant complaint on where to go and not to go. She had the map on her lap, and she was trying to figure out what interstate they should be on, which exit to follow and everything. Conner just drowned her out as she kept talking. Ethan and Eric was fast alseep in the back After being pulled out of bed, and being informed of what was going on, he was trying to catch up on his much needed sleep.   
  
"Conner Mcknight! Are you listening to me! If you don't take this exit! You wont get into the next state! Were going in circles!" She kept nagging.   
  
Conner continued to ignore her and pulled off a exit and into an unknown town. The last sign he saw was Niantic. Next exit."   
  
He was starving and if he kept listening to Kira any longer, he would of drove himself off a bridge. He drove down a unfamiliar street and found a nice restaurant to stop at. He pulled into the parking lot and climbed out. Ethan woke up and took a look around before rubbing his eyes. Kira climbed out and started chasing Conner.  
  
"Conner! What are you doing! We don't have time to eat!" She shouted.  
  
Conner turned around and was a few inches from her face, "I'm tired. I'm hungry. The freakin' end of the world can wait till I'm happy." He said angirly before turning around and conintued to walk.  
  
"Wow, your so selfish." She pointed out.  
  
Conner groaned loudly, rubbing his hands down his face, "Why... Why me." He cried, "Can we just eat without you running your mouth for 5 seconds!" He shouted.  
  
Ethan climbed out of the car and walked towards them, "I'm hungry. Eric is still sleeping. Best we leave him in there." He said and walked passed them and into the resturant.  
  
They entered the resturant and found a table. A waitress came by and greeted them, handing them each a menu, and taking their drink ordrers before walking off again. Conner opened his and took a look at all the mouth watering specials.   
  
"What you getting Kira.?" He asked.  
  
Kira didn't responsed. Conner looked up from his menu, taking the hint that she was mad and ignoring him. She flipped through her menu, trying to decide what she wanted. Ethan was set, he closed his menu and waited patiently for the others. The waiter came back with the drinks, sitting them down at the table. She then left again and Conner looked at Kira.  
  
He sighed, "Kira, you can't seriously be mad?"   
  
"And why not?" She responded, "You were being a jerk."   
  
"Look Kira I'm sorry. I should of not gotten mad at you." He said camly.  
  
Without looking up, she flipped her menu, "Apology accepted. Now, I think I'm going to get some waffles."  
  
"Eggs for me." Conner told her.  
  
"Everything." Ethan laughed, "I'm starving like Marvin."   
  
"Marvin was an alien." Kira pointed out, "He's a cartoon. How would you know how he eats."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Kira.. It's a saying. Its no different then the saying that goes something like, get your head out of your-"  
  
"I dare you to finish that sentence Conner Mcknight." She looked at him sternly.  
  
"Ohh, you know when she says your full name, your in big trouble. The wife is going to beat you." Ethan joked.  
  
Kira and Conner both turned to him, "Wife!?" They both said at once.  
  
Ethan shrugged, "I figured, you guys argue so much, your going to end up marrying each other."  
  
Conner and Kira both grabbed some ice cubes and threw them at him. He was laughing historically, "This trip is going to be so great." He exclaimed, "Watching the newlyweds argue."  
  
"I'm going to kill you right when we get out of this restaurant." Kira pointed her butter knife in his face.   
  
---  
End Chapter! Read and Review!


	10. Hiking Isnt Easy

**Chapter 10**: Hiking Isnt Easy  
  
It has been 5 days, 4 nights, 3 wrong turns, 2 near accidents since they had left Reefside and Tommy was 1 tired driver. He had finally made it to the small secluded town called Gwneith. It was a rather small town that was surrounding on all four sides by jungle. There was no cement pavements and the houses were made out of stone or bamboo. It wasn't a highly civilized place but there were plenty of people there. Tommy had pulled into a large dirt area, which he figured was a parking lot. He turned the car engine off and sighed in relief.  
  
"We've finally made it."  
  
Hayley smiled, "Good work Tommy."  
  
Dustin hoped up of the Jeep and helped Marah out. They both turned and heard faint music in the background. Dustin noticed a baby blue van coming towards them. He waved as Hunter stuck his head out and shouted.  
  
"Duuuustin!"   
  
Tori turned and parked the car and the gang all scurried out of the car.  
  
"You guys made it!" Marah exclaimed.  
  
Shane nodded, "Yeah. On time too I see. Thought we would be late because of our little event."   
  
Hayley walked away from the jeep and towards them, "What happened?"  
  
Tori turned around and watched as Blake stepped out of the van. Dustin's eyes widen as he bursted out laughing. Blake was soaked, from head to toe. He glared at him.  
  
"That's the last time I lean over to drink." He mumbled.  
  
Tori grinned, "See, we were stopping to take a break near a spring. And well, he leaned over and I pushed him in."  
  
Blake rolled his eyes and opened the back of Tori's van to grab his bag, "I need to change. I'll be right back."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to find the mayor or tribes person or whoever is in charge. Let him know that were visiting here."   
  
Hunter concurred, "All right, come on guys. Help me unload the bags."  
  
Dustin turned around to see Marah crouching down near the edge of the jungle, looking at a flower. He walked over there and crouched down with her.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" She asked.  
  
He picked the flower and stuck it in her hair, near her ear, "Its pretty cool now." He smiled.  
  
Marah blushed as his smile faded away, his eyes shifted into the jungle, "We'll find a way to fix your powers Dustin. Don't worry."  
  
He nodded, "I know. I'm just glad it didn't go off on me on our way here. Tommy sucks at driving as it is."  
  
Marah giggled a bit and then turn to see a familiar red car coming towards them, "Hey. It's Conner!"   
  
Dustin stood up and walked towards the car as they parked. Conner opened the trunk of his car and climbed out, sticking his keys in his pocket.  
  
"Looks like you guys beat us."  
  
Kira opened the door and got out, "Yeah, well, we would of been the first one here if you didn't stop at that stupid World's Largest Yogurt Museum."  
  
Eric climbed out, wearing a yogurt hat and eating a cup of yogurt, "Wooo, go yogurt! That was so huge! I could of swam in it!"   
  
Ethan climbed out after him, "Yeah but did it had to be strawberry. I wanted banana."   
  
Every bursted out laughing as Kira just rolled her eyes. She walked over to Dustin who waved.  
  
"How you do bro? Hanging there?"  
  
Dustin shrugged, "Dude, I'm fine. As long as I don't shake things up, I'm cool  
  
Tommy walked out with a few paper work in hand, "We set to go guys? I got permission to enter the jungle." He informed them.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Hunter curiously asked.  
  
"About two days to get to the temple. That's if we don't run into any problems."  
  
Shane nodded and threw his bag over his back, "Let's get going!"  
  
Everyone nodded and took up a bag and started to enter the jungle. Tommy held the map as he lead the group, making a path through the jungle, jumping over logs and trying to avoid the marshes. Tori was dragging behind, the heat was getting to her. She really wished she was at the beach, surfing the cool waves. Blake slowed down and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"Would you like me to carry that?" He asked.  
  
Tori shook her head but Blake pulled it off her back anyways. She smiled and fixed her hair, the dolphin necklace glittered in the sun.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Blake asked, "What happened to that necklace I gave you?"  
  
She looked at it and then back at him, "I stuck yours in the bag. I didn't' lose it don't worry. I just wanted to wear this one."  
  
"Who bought you that one?" He asked curiously as they continued to walk.  
  
"Hunter." She mumbled and continue forward.   
  
Blake stood there for a few seconds, trying to take it all in. He then ran and caught up with the rest of the group. A few hours had past and night was beginning to fall. Dustin could barley see the sun as they found a large clearing.  
  
"We'll rest here for the night. Conner, Kira. Can you get some wood?"  
  
Conner nodded, "Sure thing."  
  
Kira followed Conner as they went into the jungle to look for some good logs to burn. The rest of the group began forming a fire pit and setting up the tents.   
  
"Man, this would be lot easier if we had a TV and fridge and everything." Shane groaned.  
  
"You mean like your last camp out." Cam pointed out, "Before Zurgane ruined it all."  
  
Dustin snickered, "That was fun." He said. He then felt a sharp pain and fell to his knees, "Arg..man. I can't wait till this trip is done."  
  
Marah crouched down to see if he was okay, putting her hand on his back, "Come on Dustin. You need to stay rested. I don't want to wake up to an earthquake." She giggled.   
  
Ethan and Eric were trying to set up a tent, but Eric was making it harder then it needed to be, "Dude, this is suppose to here!" He wailed.  
  
Ethan smacked him in the head with a tent pole, "Would you stop touching things unless told." He barked at him.  
  
Hayley laughed as she poured some water in a pot and began to set up for Dinner. Tommy had set up a table and laid the map on it, and was trying to calculate how long it was going to take to get to the temple. Cam walked over and looked over the map, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"You do know where were going right." He asked  
  
Tommy nodded, "Yeah. Where right here. About half a mile from a river. The temple should be northeast."   
  
--  
Conner and Kira were busy picking up firewood. Conner was humming a small tune as they wondered anywhere, till they found good burning material.   
  
"Conner, why did you really come?" She asked, as she picked up a stick, "You barly know Dustin."  
  
"Hey, he's a ranger. Rangers stick together. Besides, you wouldn't think I let you go alone would you?" He asked.  
  
Kira shrugged, "I can handle myself thank you very much."  
  
Conner turned around and smirked, "Kira, you couldn't get yourself out of a paper bag. Let alone a jam." He said without thinking. He gasped and covered his mouth. Kira's jaws dropped.  
  
'"Excuse me! Conner Mcknight! Are you purposely trying to piss me off!?" She barked.  
  
Conner snickered, "Of course not babe. Why would I do that?"  
  
Kira threw down the small sticks and picked up a huge log, "Oh your going to get it. Don't think your dino speed is going to save you now!" She glared.  
  
Conner threw his collected sticks in the air and dashed forward as Kira began screaming like crazy, holding the stick up and chasing him.   
  
Conner spun around and made a face at her, "Your so slow Kira. Try to keep up!" He laughed  
  
Kira couldn't help but crack a smile as she continue to chase him through the dense forest. Conner jumped over a lug and pushed past some condense branches. He looked back and still saw her chasing him, he then turned forward and saw a cliff. He stopped himself right near the edge, losing his balance. He saw a huge river right below. He tried to pull himself back but Kira didn't' know there was a cliff and grinned.  
  
"I got you!" She screamed as she ran and jump at Conner.  
  
'Kira don't!" He yelled.  
  
Kira's eyes widen as she realized where she was heading, as she slammed into Conner and they both fell off the cliff. Kira was screaming as they fell, Conner tried to stay calm, pushing himself towards Kira as they continue to fall. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't let go!!!" He screamed.  
  
They both crashed into the water, causing a huge splash. The birds in the trees all flew off from the sound...  
  
--  
Hunter was sitting on a rock in the corner at the camp ground. He was tryingg to tie something. Tori slowly snuck up on him, to see what he was working on. He looked up and smiled as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"What's that?" Tori asked curiously.  
  
"A bracelet. Made out of hemp." He responded showing her.  
  
She stared down at it, "Wow, that's really nice." She said.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, trying the bracelet around her wrist, "There. Now it's done." He smiled.  
  
Tori blushed, "You made this for me?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I had to see if I could make one.. But I don't wear those things.. So guess its yours." He laughed.  
  
Blake was on the other side, his arms crossed as he watched. Shane walked over, taking a sip out of his water bottle.  
  
"You all right man?" He asked.  
  
"Dandy." Blake mumbled as he entered his tent.   
  
Hayley watched as the sun began to disappear and it started to get really dark, "I'm worried. Conner and Kira have been gone for a while."   
  
Tommy turned on a small lamp, "I'm sure they are on their way back. If not, we can go out and search for them." He said.   
  
---  
Conner gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked up at the pitch black night, the stars were everywhere. He groaned as he rolled over to see where he was. He must of have gotten washed up. Who knows how long he had been in that river, but he was sore. The rocks he was lying on weren't exactly helping either. He slowly tried to get up and look around. He fixed his hair, trying to see where Kira was. He heard coughing behind her and saw Kira move slowly. He dashed forward and helped her up.  
  
"You all right?" He asked.  
  
She looked down at her soaked clothes, "Where are we?"  
  
Conner looked around, "I have no idea..."

---

The End


	11. White Verse Red

**Chapter 11**: White Verse Red

It was growing very late and Conner and Kira were sitting near the edge of the river, letting there clothes dry off. The cold air wasn't doing much good for them, as they both huddle together to keep warm. Kira held onto Conner tightly, a bit afraid of what bad thing was going to happen next.

"Do you think they know were missing?" Kira asked, looking up at Conner

He shrugged, "No idea. Im sure they will find us. We aren't completely lost. I don't think."

A faint ruffling in the bushes behind them could be hears. Conner turned himself around to see what it was. Kira glanced at him, also hearing the soft rustle. Conner stood up and walked towards the bushes, listening closely. Kira stood up and gets a tad scared. Conner leaned forward and suddenly a huge light begins to appear from the bushes. The blast slammed into Conner, throwing him back and into the water.

"Conner!!!" Kira screamed.

The white ranger took a step out from the shadow and began to laugh evilly. Kira turned back to the evil ranger and got into a fighting stance. The white ranger took out his white saber and grinned.

"You followed us here? You have no life." Kira sneered at him.

Conner popped out of the water, gasping for breath. He climbed out and stood next to her and got into a fighting position. The water was dripping everywhere. Luckily the water was shallow, cause he still hasn't learned to swim. He shook the water off and glared at the white ranger.

"Well, I go on a vacation and look who I run into." He chuckled.

Conner ran forward, "Shut up dude!" He said as he tried to hit him.

The white ranger swiftly moves out of the way and hits him back. Kira runs forward kicking him from behind. The white ranger spins around and slams a fist into her, throwing her into the bush. Knocking her out.

"Dino Thunder Power up! Hah!" Conner shouted.

He circles the white ranger as he listen to him keep laughing. Conner charged forward and they locked weapons. Conner jump back and fired a blast at him. The white ranger side flipped out of the way and fired laser arrows back. Conner gets hit and falls to the ground. The white ranger slowly walks towards him but Conner flips back up and punches him right in the gut. He then grabs his opponents arm and flips him over. The white ranger kicks Conner in the leg, making him fall back. The white ranger stands back up and crosses his arms as Conner looked up at him.

"This is going to be good. Destruction of the Red Ranger." He cackled

--

It had been a while and everyone was getting worried about Conner and Kira. Tommy had decided to form two search parties to look for them. He dug out a few flashlights and laid them on the table, watching as everyone gathered. Hayley stood beside Tommy and stuck her hands on her hips.

"We need to find these two. Im worried they got lost." She commented.

Ethan nodded, "All right. Who's going with who?"

Tommy crossed his arms, "Ethan. You can come with me, Hayley and Dustin. Cam will go with Shane, Marah and Eric. Tori, Blake and Hunter should stay here to keep the fire alive."

Everyone nodded as the people who were going on the search party grabbed some flashlights. Blake grumbled, the thought of him having to be stuck with his brother and his girl made him even more mad. He walked over and sat on a log, starring at the fire. Everyone started to walk into the woods as Tori and Hunter were chatting near the table.

"So you still wearing that necklace?" Hunter asked.

She pulled it out and smiled, "I love it."

Hunter laughed and turned to his tent, "Well, Im going to lay in the tent for a while. Try not to follow." He winked as he turned.

Tori chuckled and stuck her necklace back on before taking a step forward. She turned and see Blake staring out in the fire. Hunter entered the tent. She decided she chat with Blake a bit before joining Hunter in his tent. She walked over and sat down next to him. He turned to her before looking back at the fire.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No." He mumbled.

She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder, What's the matter?"

"Your all over my brother. Why are you?" He asked honestly, looking back at her

Tori was stunned by the sudden honesty. She looked at the fire and sighed, "I don't know. I guess I have feelings for him now." She whispered.

He shot a look at her, "What about us? I thought there was us."

She forced a smile, "Im sorry Blake. There was never any us. You made me wait. I couldn't wait any longer." She said as she slowly stood up.

Blake grew angry and stood up. She turned away, only to be pulled back. She looked at him as he held onto her arm tightly.

"Let me go Blake." She stammered.

Blake grabbed the necklace that was dangling and threw it in the fire. Tori gasped, she pulled herself away, trying to find the necklace in the fire.

Blake looked down at her, "If I can't have you. Then my brother can't." He said and stormed off into his tent.

Tori kneeled there, staring down at the fire, her eyes begin to water. She starred as she watched the necklace slowly melt and burn away.

--

Conner had blasted the white ranger back and into the woods. Kira was still knocked out as the battle between the two continue to light up the night. Conner jumped out of the way as a set of laser arrows were fired back. He was growing weary of the battle and he didn't know how long he would last. The white ranger would not give up. Kira slowly woke up and brushed the leaves out of her hair. She watched as the battle continued. Conner pulled out his tyrano Staff and slammed it into the white ranger, and pinned him into the tree.

"Reveal yourself dammit." Conner shouted.

The white ranger laughed and knocked the stick away, freeing himself. Kira quickly got up and ran out of the woods to join the battle.

"Dino Thunder Power up! Hah!" Kira shouted.

She pulled out her Ptera Grips and slammed them into the white ranger from behind. The white ranger slammed into the tree and fell to his knees. He lost his morphing powers and demorphed. Kira and Conner both gasped.

"Trent!?" They both chorus.

Trent stood up and brushed his hair back and grinned, "Conner. Kira. Guess the secrets out."

Conner snarled and took a step forward, only to be pushed back by Kira. She took a step forward and glanced at him.

"What are you doing Trent? Why are you doing this?"

He brushed himself off and grinned, "What do you think? I'm eliminating the problem. You two."

Kira was hurt. She really liked Trent, but knowing that he was the enemy and that everything he has done to her. She was not so sure. She stared as he tried to avoid her eyes. Conner and Kira both demoprhed, not sure what to do next.

"Were taking you down Trent!" Conner shouted.

Trent cracked his knuckles, "You can try. I wont say you will succeed."

A shadow zipped by the three of them and entered the forest. Trent turned around, not sure what that was.

"What was that?" Kira gasped.

Conner glared at Trent, "Who did you bring now?" He barked.

Trent shook his head, a bit confused, "I didn't bring anyone. Were being watched.."

--

Tommy and his group were wondering the forest, shining the light everywhere. They weren't having any luck in finding Conner and Kira. Hayley stayed close by, listening closely to anything strange. Dustin ran ahead. He had found the river edge and shined the light around the ground, trying to find some tracks.

"Hey Guys! Look, I found a bunch of sticks." Eric pointed out

Tommy rolled his eyes, "That's nice Eric. We have to find Conner and Kira. Not fire wood."

Hayley stopped him and turned, "Wait." She shines her lights over the sticks. They were in a pile sort of, "There wouldn't be that many sticks close together. These must of been what Conner and Kira were collecting."

"Guys!" Dustin shouted.

Hayley, Tommy and Eric ran towards Dustin, who was standing near the edge of the cliff. He shined the light on the ground and revealed disturbed dirt and some foot prints.

"Look what I found." He pointed out.

Hayley bent down and looked at the foot prints, "Interesting."

Eric shined his light at the edge of the clif, "Do you think they fell off?"

"They could be hurt." Hayley gasped, standing back up.

Tommy shook his head, "They'll be fine. Lets keep searching for them."

Dustin felt a sharp pain in his side, "Damn. Its acting up." He says as he drops the light.

The light rolls and falls off the cliff, splashing into the river. Hayley bent down and held on to him, as he winced in pain. She looked up at Tommy.

"Were running of time." She whispered.

Tommy sighed, "Okay. We will send half the people tomorrow morning to go the temple. The rest can keep searching for Conner and Kira." He said.

Eric nodded, "I hope there all right."

-

Trent took a step forward, listening to the rattling get louder. Conner and Kira walked forward and stood on each side of him.

'What could it be?" Kira asked.

Conner shrug, "Keep your eyes open."

Suddenly a huge blast fired out of the woods and towards them. The explosions caused the three of them going flying back and onto the ground. They groaned as they saw the trees on fire.

"What the hell was that!?" Trent shouted.

Conner grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain, "I have no idea. If this is one of your tricks Trent, im going to kill you"

A shadow walks out, a sword on his back. They couldn't get a good look at him. Kira gasped in horror, afraid what was going to happen next.

--

End Chapter!!!


	12. Jealousy

**Chapter 12**: Jealousy

The strange figure finally stepped out into the moons light. Kira, Conner and Trent all demorphed and stood up starring at the strange figure in front of him. He was wearing a black ninja outfit with a red banner going from his shoulder, across his chest and down to his hip. It had some kind of ninja writing on it. His arms are wrapped around with red cloth and has a red cloth wrapped around his eyes. He had a long ninja katana hanging from his back on strap. He crossed his arms and looked at the rangers.

"Who the heck are you?" Trent snarled at him.

"I am Kenshi. This is my forest. I want you out."

Conner laughed, "Forget it dude, were here and were staying. There's nothing you can do about it."

The dark ninja smirked and took a step forward, taking out his long blade. Trent took a step froward and got into a fighting position. Conner and Kira stayed back, watching and waiting to see what will happen next.

Trent smirked, circling the opponent, "There's only one villain in this story, and that's me."

Trent charged forward and tried to throw a punch, but Kenshi dodged and grabbed his arms, kicking the back of his leg while twisting his arm. Trent winced in pain, but twirled himself around and kicked Kenshi in the gut. The dark ninja stumbled backwards then dashed forward at the white ranger. Trent dodged out of the way and attempted a roundhouse kick behind his back. Kenshi swiftly turned around, blocked the attack, grabbing his leg. He then raised his katana up in the air.

"White Dino Power!" Trent shouted.

Trent transformed back into the white ranger, pulling out his white saber to block the sword. He then double kicked Kenshi back. Kenshi laughed and clasped his hand together, sending a huge dark wind at Trent, sending him flying into a tree.

"As much as I hate Trent, we got to help him."

Kira and Conner both nodded and dashed forward, transforming into their Dino Thunder Form. Kenshi spun around and fired a blast of dark wind towards them, knocking them back.

"You've been warn. Stay away from the temple." Kenshi cackled and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Conner helped hist teammate up and Trent walked over to them. The three of them demoprhed again and looked at each other.

"We got to warn the others." Kira grabbed Conner's hand, "They could be trouble."

Conner nodded then glared at Trent, "I want a truce Trent. In till this whole thing is over."

Trent crossed his arms and shrugged, "Find by me. You still owe me battle. Don't you forget it."

--

Tori stood up from the fire, whatever was left of the necklace was gone. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and slowly turned around. Blake's and Hunter's Tent were right next to each other. She sighed as she walked over to Hunter's and climbed in. Hunter was laying on his sleeping bag, half asleep. He awoke and sat up when he heard Tori closing the Tent door and crawled to her sleeping bag, not saying anything.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked with concern.

She looked at him, clearing some hair out of her face, "Blake.. He threw my necklace into the fire." She responded.

Hunter rolled his eyes and groaned, "That dolphin necklace? Oh Im going to kill him."

Hunter crawled towards the door and was about to open it when Tori grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her as she shook her head. She didn't want to hear them argue or kill each other right now. She just wanted to forget it all. Hunter sighed and moved away from the door and laid right next to her. She pulled herself closer to him, so her head can rest on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat, as Hunter ran his hand through her hair.

"Im sorry Tori. I'll get you another one."He whispered.

"Don't." She responded softly.

Suddenly shuffling off feats were heard outside. Tori lifted her head up and saw a few shadow figures outside the tent. She opened the door and her and Hunter climbed out to see Shane and his search party.

"Any luck?" Hunter asked.

Marah shook her head, "No where. And I haven't heard from Dustin and his search party either. I'm getting a bit worried."

"We looked everywhere." Cam sighed as he walked over to the table and took a look at the map that was still there.

Shane nodded, "And we do mean everywhere."

Tori glanced and saw Ethan among the crew. She was bit puzzled, because Tommy said for Ethan to go with Tommy's group, and Eric to go with Shane's, "I thought Eric was with you?" She spoke up.

Ethan chuckled, "Eric is a moron. He went with the wrong group, so I went with them."

Tori nodded, finally understanding the whole situation. Blake climbed out of the tent and Hunter beamed a dirty look at him before hearing a rustle in the bush. Eric popped out of the forest, helping Dustin walked towards the camp site. He put Dustin on the ground and everyone ran over to them.

"What happened?" Shane shouted.

"We got to get the temple fast. Dr O and Hayley will continue the search, but he's running of time." Eric filled them in.

"So we should leave now?" The navy ranger spoke up.

Cam nodded and turned to the map, "I think it's best. We can keep the campsite in tack. Let's just get moving."

Dustin winced in pain, as the ground slowly begin to rumble. Everyone tried to gain balance as they held on to something. Marah helped Dustin up as the shaking halted to a stop.

"Let's go." Ethan waved everyone to a pathway that lead to the temple.

Cam grabbed the map and everyone dashed after Ethan into the forest. Hunter and Blake entered in last. Before Hunter took another step he turned around and pointed a finger in Blake's face.

"You better watch yourself bro. I won't let you hurt her again." He warned before turning to chase after the other.

Blake glared, standing there for a few seconds. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the camp fire before running after them.

--

Trent, Conner and Kira had been walking for hours. They didn't know which direction they were going and felt as if they were going more lost by the second. They remained mostly quiet as they kept on walking, the forest must have been huge, it just never seamed to have an end. They walked down a path and came to end, where the path broke into two.

"I think we should go this way." Trent pointed to the left path.

Conner shook his head, "Then were going this way." He looked at the right path.

Trent turned and stepped forward till he was in his face, "Why would we want to get more lost?"

Conner pushed him off, "Im trying to avoid ourselves danger, so were going my way. If you got a problem, you can leave."

Trent glared at him, they both looked like they wanted to kill each other. Kira broke them apart and knocked them both back.

'Why don't you two stop being immature? I'll pick."

Kira looked at both paths and choose the left one and began walking. Trent chuckled and smirked at Conner before catching up with Kira and putting his arm around her. Conner watched, hoping she would knock him away but she didn't. Conner shook his head as he chased them.

--

Tommy and Hayley had finally found a way down the cliffs and towards the edge of the river. They used their flashlights to guide them as they ran across the bank. They ran a long way till they found the area where Trent and Conner were battling. Hayley shined her light around, looking at the distraught rocks.

"They were here Tommy." She whispered.

"Conner!!!" Tommy shouted.

"Kira!!" Hayley shouted after.

Tommy took a step forward and sighed. He knew they were too late and that Conner and Kira probably decided to go wonder around. He shined his light over to a path and waved Hayley over. She dashed over to the path and shined her light through. The path looked long and narrow, but she noticed a few branches were broken.

"They must of gone this way." Tommy stated the obvious and moved in.

--

The other rangers continued their walk towards the temple. It would be a while before they get there, and it was late at night. Hunter held Tori close as they continued through the dark. Marah was holding Dustin's hand as Cam lead the way for them. Blake followed from the back, watching as Tori and Hunter talked. His jealousy was getting the best of him. The rangers past a stream, that had a small waterfall.

"I'll catch up guys. I want to get a drink." Tori told everyone.

Hunter stuck by her side, "I'll make sure she catches up." he chuckled.

Cam nodded and they all continued forward. Tori bent down and cupped her hands for a drink. Hunter was about to go down to get a drink also when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could look up to see who it was, he was thrown back onto the dirt. Tori turned around and saw Blake stepping down and walking towards Hunter.

"Blake! What are you doing!" She shouted.

"Doing what I should of done a long time ago." Blake grinned.

Hunter stood up and brushed the leaves off of him, "You know, you really just love pissing your brother off don't you?"

"You're the one who took Tori away from me. You knew she was my girl."

"Im not your girl Blake! Stop it!" She stammered.

Blake charged forward and tackled his brother to the ground. Tori ran over trying to get him off, but Blake elbowed her and she fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Tori pleaded.

Hunter and Blake continued to wrestle on the ground, Tori tried to scramble to her feet. Blake and Hunter stood up and Hunter threw a punch, hitting him across the face. Blake stumbled backwards and grabbed Hunter by the shirt and threw him back on the ground. Hunter grew angry and stood up, tackling his brothers into a bush. They didn't realize they were on the edge of a hill and began rolling down, hitting rocks and roots on the way. Tori screamed as she ran towards the edge of the hill.

"Hunter! Blake!" She gasped.

--

End Chapter


	13. Temple Fight

Chapter: 13: Temple Fight

Hunter and Blake both rolled to the bottom, still wrestling and punching each other. Hunter pushed Blake off of him and stood up, wiping all the leaves and dirt away from his face. Blake circled his brother, getting into a fighting position. Hunter just stood there, shaking his head.

"This is stupid Blake. What do you think doing? Im your brother."

Blake sighed, standing back up, "Im not going to lose Tori."

"I don't know what to tell you man. You can't force a girl to like you." Hunter reasoned with him.

Blake smirked, "No. But I can get rid of the person she likes. Even if it is my brother."

Tori watched from above the hill. She wasn't sure what to do, suddenly a huge explosion lit the sky, towards the direction of where Cam and the others went. Hunter looked up, distracted by the explosion. Blake took that chance and charged at his brother. Tori looked behind her and saw the stream.

"I call upon the power of the rising water!." She shouted.

A ball of water rose from the stream and went flying down the hill right into Blake. The navy ranger went flying towards the side, waters spraying everywhere. Tori then jumped off the edge of the hill and made her way down towards Hunter.

"We don't have time for this. Both of you. I think Cam and them are in trouble." She shouted.

Blake struggled to stand back up. He was completely soaked from head to toe. Tori and Hunter turned to look at Blake, waiting to decide if he was going to help.

"You going to put this issue aside for now?" Tori asked.

Blake ran his hands through his wet hair, "All right." He whispered.

Tori smiled before hearing another explosion, "Come on! Let's go."

The three of them ninja streaked up the hill, to chase after the others.

--

Conner, Kira and Trent had noticed the explosion from a couple of miles away. They knew they were getting close to the others when they saw the fire in the sky. Kira gasped, startled by it all. She grabbed onto Conner, who was speechless at the sight as another explosion happened.

"I think their trouble!" Kira shouted out.

Trent nodded, "Ya think. Come on, let's go."

He was about to take a step forward, when Conner stopped him, "Wait? Since when do you care."

Trent turned around and glared at him, "I told you. Were putting our differences aside."

Kira stormed through them and broke them apart, "Let's go!"

The three of them were running down the pathway when Conner and Kira started hearing their names echo in the night. They stopped and listened again as it shouted out their names. The voice was coming from behind them. They turned around and heard it again.

"Conner! Kira!!"

Two figures came out of the brushes, they were familiar. It was Tommy and Hayley, they looked like they were exhausted. As if they had been searching for hours.

"Dr O?" Conner asked.

He stopped in front of them, breathing heavily, "Im glad you guys are all right."

Hayley arched her eyebrows, "Trent?"

He nodded, "Hey Hayley. Thought you could get rid of me eh?"

Tommy glanced at Trent, then suddenly a third explosion appeared.

"We don't have time. Let's do it guys."

"Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!" Conner, Kira and Tommy chorus.

"White Dino Power." Trent followed.

Hayley's eyes widen as she saw Trent morph. After the morphing sequence completed, Tommy noticed the white ranger.

Kira rolled her eyes, "We'll explain later. Come on." She said dashing towards the explosion.

The other rangers ran as fast as they could leaving Hayley behind. She sighed and shrugged.

"Don't mind me..I'll just walk.." She grumbled.

The 4 dino rangers made it up the large hill and through the woods, passing shrubs and branches on the way. They jumped over a small stream and kept running. Times like this, they wish they had their raptor cycles or something, but they knew it was unavailable. After a bit more running they came into a large circle clearing. The whole area was filled with smoke. Cam and the others were all groaning the ground. Ethan was the only one with morphing powers and the only one standing.

"What the hell happened?" Conner shouted.

Ethan turned around, "About time." He notices the white ranger among them, "I'm not even going to ask."

The smoke began to slowly clear away and a temple appeared. A figure was standing on the roof the temple with his long katana out. Conner knew exactly who it was, as soon as he spotted the sword. It was Kenshi. He jumped off the building and started walking towards the ranger. Cam looked up from the ground, his glasses were half cracked. Eric had passed out and Dustin and Marah were coughing and trying to stand up. Kenshi had taken down half the rangers on his own. He was a strong warrior. Suddenly a few streaks went by and Tori, Blake and Hunter appeared.

"So the gang is all here." Kenshi grinned.

"Where going to put you away." Conner took a step forward.

"Bring it."

The Dino Thunder rangers charged forward at Kenshi and began battling. Tori ran over to Dustin to see if he was all right while the Thunder Brothers checked on the others. Conner threw a punch at Kenshi, but he dodged and slashed through him with his sword only to see Kira charging at him. The guardian of the temple jumped over her and kicked her into Trent before spinning around to block an attack coming from Tommy. He grabbed Tommy by the arm and flipped him over, and fired a shot at Ethan. Tori watched as she helped Dustin and Marah up. The three of them looked at the fight.

"Come on. We have to help them." Dustin whispered.

He tried to walk forward but the toxic in his body started to take effect. He clenched his fist as he fell to the ground, feeling the pain. It was ten times as worst then before. The whole ground began to shake furiously, more powerful then ever. The Dino rangers stopped fighting and looked around. Even Kenshi was clueless of what was going on.

Marah ran over and bent down, "Come on Dustin. You have to fight it." She begged.

Dustin tried his hardest, the shake began to calm a bit. Hunter helped his friend Cam up and put his arms around his shoulder to keep him balance.

"We need to get him into the temple quickly." Cam directed them.

Tori heard him and began to help Dustin back up. They started to get close to the temple when Kenshi turned around and fired a blast at them. He then turned around and saw Conner coming down on him with a thunder max saber. Kenshi went flying back and the dino thunder regrouped.

"Laser arrows!" Trent shouted

Kenshi stood back up and deflected the attack, running towards the rangers. Tommy took out his brachio staff and began to battle him as Dustin and the others recovered. They looked back and then entered the temple quickly before Kenshi would notice. Kenshi flew back by one of Tommy's powerful blow and then turned to see them missing. He grew angry and began dashing towards the temple. Hunter and Blake ninja streaked in front of the temple to block him.

"Going somewhere." Blake smirked.

"You'll have to get past us."

Kenshi glared at him and snapped his finger. The temple began to shake and a large stoned door began to descend on the entrance.

"If I can't go in, they wont come out. Ever." He laughed.

Blake and Hunter turned to the door then each other.

"Hunter, go in there. Protect Tori. I will make sure he wont get in."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Just do it!" He shouted, pushing him in.

The door slammed shut as Hunter dived in. Blake turned around and got into a fighting position as the other DT rangers surrounded him. Cam ran over to slap Eric around in till he woke up. Eric groaned and sat up. Shane sat up near by. He had been knocked out into a bush. He climbed out and walked over.

"What's going on?"

Cam sighed, "Oh you know. The ususal."

Shane looked up and saw Kenshi blast all the rangers down. Each one losing their ranger form. Blake charged forward, only to be thrown back into the wall. Things weren't looking good.

--

End Chapter


	14. Return of a Storm

**Chapter 14**: Return Of A Storm

Marah and Tori help Dustin walked down the dark hall of the temple. They quickly moved down, only seeing a small flame at the end of the hall. As they made their way down, Dustin stopped in front of the hanging Torch and stared at the wall.

"Come on Dustin! What are you doing?" Tori shouted.

He stood up and pulled the torch off the wall and scanned his surrounding. Marah took a step forward and looked at the wall. She too was surprised at what she was seeing. It was painting of Ninja's fighting on the wall. Fighting weird kind of warriors. Dustin moved down the hallway a bit and noticed a special kind of painting. It showed a temple and 6 warriors defending it. Each in a different color suite, Red, Blue, Yellow, Navy, Crimson and Green.

"What is this?" Tori whispered.

Dustin shook his head, "I have no idea.."

He turned and walked down the hall, the two girls began to follow. He quickly made his way down and into a large circle room with a giant pedestal. Marah looked to the left and noticed a few plants sticking out. She ran over and bent down, inspecting them.

"Tommy told me, before we ever left on this trip, that the cure would be in a plant form. I think these are it."

She picked a few and walked over to Tori and Dustin. The Yellow Ranger grabbed the plants and ripped it up. Tori and Marah looked at him with a bewildered look.

"It's not going to help." He informed them.

"How do you know. You didn't try it?" Tori stammered.

He ignored her and walked over to the pedestal. He looked up and noticed a hole in the temple ceiling. He looked back down at the pedestal and extended his hand towards it. Before he could touch it, it began to glow Yellow. Then it shifted to Blue, Navy, Red, Crimson, then Green. Suddenly all the torches in the room went out and 6 color lights shot out of the pedestal and through the hole of the temple

---

The Dino Thunder Rangers were thrown back by Kenshi. He twirled his body around and sent a gust of dark wind at Hunter and Blake, sending them flying back again, for the 5th time. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Kenshi turned to see the color lights shooting out of the temple. The Rangers all looked up and watch as the color lights spun around and split apart and down towards them. The Ninja Storm Rangers all stood up as they were each hit by their own color and thrown back off their feet. Kenshi pulled out his sword and spun around and got into a fighting position.

"This is can't be!" He sneered.

"What's happening!" Kira looked around.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone turned to the temple door.

"Dustin?" Conner whispered.

The door shattered and a familiar Yellow and Blue Ranger walked own, holding their ninja swords.

Shane's eyes widen, "How the hell!?"

Hunter helped his brother up and nodded to him, "You thinking what I'm thinking Bro?" Blake asked.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Hah!" They both shouted.

Shane nodded to Cam, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Hah!"

"Samurai Form Ranger Form! Hah!"

The Ninja Rangers all gathered and stood beside each other, facing Kenshi. The Dino Thunder rangers stood up and lined up next to them.

"Look's like we found the real reason why Kenshi was guarding the temple." Dustin grinned inside his helmet.

"I am the guardian of the Ninja Temple. My mission was to prevent you fools to get your ranger powers back."

"Who sent you!" Cam shouted, "My father would of told me of such a place."

"Your father did not even know about it. Now he will come and destroy you all." Kenshi reassured them.

Ethan chuckled, "Let's take this fool down."

The 11 rangers charged forward towards Kenshi, each pulling out their power weapons. Kenshi wasted no time and slashed through the large crowed of ranger. He dodged one of Trent's attack and flipped over Tori, before firing a blast at the Thunder rangers. Dustin snuck behind and kicked him in the back. Kenshi stumbled forward and blocked an incoming attack from Shane. He grabbed the Red Wind Ranger's leg and slammed him into Cam and Tommy. He then slamed his fist on the ground, knocking the rest of the rangers off their feet. Kira struggled to get up and helped her brother up. Dustin nodded to her the two yellow ranger charged back towards Kenshi. The dark ninja jumped in the air. Kira jumped off of Dustin's shoulder and knocked him back down with her Ptera Grips. Kenshi winced in pain as he started to fall to the ground.

"Ninja Earth Attack!" Dustin shouted.

He disappeared under the ground and towards where Kenshi was going to land. He bursted through the dirt and slashed up with his sword, sending Kenshi on to the ground hard. Ethan, Tori and Blake swiftly ran after and started their triple team attack. Tori fired a blast of water at Kenshi, sending him against a tree. Ethan jumped in front of Blake and pulled out his shield as Kenshi attempted to blast them. Blake shot a lighting blast over Ethan's shoulder at Kenshi.

"Grr." Kenshi groaned.

His powers were weakening as the rangers continue their onslaught. Shane, Conner, and Hunter surrounded him. Kenshi stood there and fired 3 blasts at each of them, knocking them off his feet. Conner pulled out his tyranolance and knocked Kenshi's feet from under him. Shane and Hunter took out their hawk and crimson blaster and fired at him.

"Let's finish him!" Trent shouted to them.

Cam nodded and took out his samurai sword. He ran forward and slashed right through Kenshi as the ninja rangers formed the Thunder Storm Cannon. The Dino Thunder rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster, combing even Trent's weapon in the attack. Cam jumped out of the way as the two ranger teams fired their weapons into Kenshi. A huge explosion engulfed the sky as the smoke began to appear. Kenshi had been defeated and the rangers all cheered. Hayley had finally appeared, after a long walk. The rangers all demoprhed and gathered around laughing.

"We did it!"

"That was awsome!"

"Ninja Powers. That was sweet"

"Oh and the way you hit him."

Sentences after sentences were flying around, half the people didn't even know who was talking. They were all stoked. Kenshi was a tough enemy but they manage to stop him. Hayley walked over to Tommy who was standing there, a few feet away.

"I take it, this mission was a success."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. They make a great team. All of them."

"Well. We have a long way back so. We should get moving." She suggested.

Tommy nodded, "That's a wrap. Come on guys, let's go home or somthing."

--

End Chapter. Last chapter will be posted soon. I will tie everything in.


	15. Summer End

Chapter 15: Summer End  
  
The rangers slowly walked through the jungle. Everyone was tired, it was dark and they just wanted to go home. They got what they came for, and even left with a little bit more. Everyone was happy that everything was back to normal. The crew lost track of time but were still pushing forward to civilization. Tori and Hunter were walking together near the back, with Blake following last. Blake watched as the two of them laughed and chat. He still felt a little jealous be realize that it's his brother and he can't force Tori to like him. The beautiful blonde looked back and smiled at him. She whispered something to Hunter and he nodded, walking ahead. She stopped and waited for Blake to catch up.  
  
"Blake.." She whispered.  
  
Blake sighed and stopped in front of her as everyone kept on walking. He glanced at them before looking at Tori. It was an awkward situation for the both of them.   
  
"Tori, Tori Im sorry." Blake went out and said it.  
  
She smiled, looking down at the ground and then back at him. He had a small smile on his face, as he was waiting for her to say something.   
  
She chuckled a bit, "Don't worry about it."  
  
They both started walking a little ways, going up the hill. They stood on top and saw the sun beginning to rise. The sky was fiery red and the sunrise was gorgeous. Tori tapped on Blake's shoulder and pointed it out.  
  
"Isn't that awesome."  
  
Blake nodded, "It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." He commented.   
  
Tori blushed as he started to walk down the pathway. She continued to watch a bit, biting her lips. Sighing, she ran down to catch up with the others. An hour past and they finally found their way back to the campsite. Everyone began to clean up and put everything away. Marah walked over to Dustin who was rolling up a sleeping bag.  
  
"Hey Dustin. Feeling better?" She bent down to give him a hand.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. A lot better." He stood up and tossed the sleeping bag with the others.  
  
Kira walked over and put her hands around Dustin's neck, pulling him in to a hug. Dustin gave Marah a weird look before hugging him back. She broke away and smiled as she continued to walk over where Trent and Conner were taking down the tent. She crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm seeing things. Trent and Conner working together?" She joked  
  
Conner rolled his eyes and handed Trent the bag, "Very funny Kira."  
  
Trent glanced between them before putting the tent in the bag. He tossed it with the others and walked over to Kira. Conner stood there, watching closely.  
  
"Now that Kenshi out of our hair. Were enemies."   
  
Kira sighed, "Trent. Don't' do this."  
  
He took a step forward and grabbed her hand, bringing up to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. He then turned and started walking, vanishing in a white light. Everyone turned and watched in awe. Conner walked over and put her hands on Kira's shoulder. She turned to him.  
  
"Kira.. I wanted to tell you this..well I was going to before Trent showed up."  
  
She turned to him and waited eagerly to see what he had to say.  
  
"I love you.." He whispered.  
  
Kira blinked a few seconds. She had suspected it, she could tell he was jealous whenever Trent was around. Question was, did she feel the same. She looked up at him and tugged at his shirt, giving him a kiss on the lips.   
  
"What is this? Everyone make out day?" Tommy asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
He and Hayley watched from a distant before turning to see Hunter and Tori making out.   
  
"What did we miss?" She asked.  
  
Cam sighed and smothered the burning fire. Blake chuckled, giving Cam a hand. He glanced over to see Dustin and Marah sitting in the corner talking.   
  
"This was one strange adventure." Cam whispered to Blake.  
  
"I know." He responded.  
  
Cam arched an eyebrow before standing back up, "You okay man? Heard what happened. Lost to your brother."  
  
Blake sighed, "Meh, oh well." He said walking away.  
  
Cam turned around, "Oh well? You let the love of your life walk away into someone else's arm and all you can say is oh well?"  
  
Blake stopped and sighed, looking down at the ground. His back was turned away from Cam.  
  
"If you love them..let them go."  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "That's the cheesiest overused line ever."  
  
"It's the truth." Blake retorted and started walking away.  
  
Shane and Eric were busy picking up some of the gears they were going to carry on the way back. Eric dug through and pulled out a bag and threw it on his back. He turned and grinned at Shane before grabbing another bag.  
  
"Fun adventure huh?"  
  
Shane glared at him and threw a bag at his face, "Yeah fun."  
  
Eric chuckled catching the bag, "Aw come on Shane. I wasn't that bad."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "It wasn't good either, but I guess it could be worse." He forced a smile.  
  
He grinned, "I saved a girl."  
  
"I saved a world." Shane said proudly.   
  
The both of them walked over to Tommy and Hayley were all ready to go. They both turned and smiled to them.  
  
"Ready?" Tommy asked.  
  
Hayley glanced over to see others grabbing their stuffs and lining up. The sun was still rising and the team began to walk down the path to town. It took hours and they all chatted and laughed along the way. The sun got high in the air and it was almost afternoon. They finally found the exit and walked out into a clear zone. Tired they all dropped their bags and sighed with relief.   
  
"Let's clean up or something." Hayley suggested, walking over to a building.  
  
Everyone but Hunter and Tori followed. Hunter watched as they entered the building and turned to Tori, sticking his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Talk to Blake?" He asked curiously.  
  
Tori turned and walked over to her van. She opened the back of it, "Yeah. I guess he understands."  
  
Hunter grinned, "Good."   
  
She crawled into the back of the van and patted the car for her to come in. She looked back before jumping in and closing the van door. Laughter echoed inside the van. The others were washing but and grabbing food inside the Youth Hostile building. A shelter that provides food and a place to clean up when on a travel. Dustin grabbed some food and sat down, Marah sitting right next to him. He was eating a bowel of cereal watching his sister and Conner flirt in the corner.   
  
"You going to let your sister date him?" Marah whispered.  
  
Dustin grinned, "I might make this interesting."  
  
He stands up and walks over to them. They both turned and smiled as he was holding his cereal bowel.   
  
"Hey D, what's going on?"  
  
Dustin raised an eyebrow, "You looking hungry man. Have some cereal."   
  
Dustin takes a step forward and dumps the cereal on his head. Conner's draw dropped as Kira's eyes widen.   
  
"Dustin!" Kira tried not to laugh.  
  
Dustin stood there, crossing his arms, waiting to see what happens. Conner shook of the milk and cereal and glared at him. A grinned whipped across his face before he grabbed a pitcher of milk and dumped it on him.   
  
"Food Fight!!" Dustin shouted.  
  
Food started flying everywhere, hitting people. Eggs, pancakes and milk was flying. Hayley and Tommy took a step out of the bathroom to see food everywhere.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hayley asked the only one sane in the room.  
  
Tommy was speechless. He was then hit eggs and milk. Hayley bursted out laughing as he glared at her. He took the eggs out of his hair and mashed them in Hayley's face. She began screaming as she started to toss food back. Hunter and Tori could hear the screams inside. Tori was ontop of Hunter, she stopped kissing and looked up.  
  
"Is something going on inside?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, "Who cares."  
  
She looked down and smiled, "Ya know, this is a good way to end the summer."   
  
She leaned down and kissed him again.   
  


THE END  
  


A/N: Thank you readers. I hope you like this. There may be a sequal there may not. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed the story!   



End file.
